The Reason: CHANBAEX X CHANSOO
by josie-law
Summary: Chanyeol, pewaris utama Park Cooperation. Punya segalanya, kekasih yang mencintainya, teman-teman yang mendukungnya dan karir yang cemerlang bersama EXOTIC. Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia pilih. CHANBAEK/CHANSOO/HUNHAN
1. Prolog

**The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story**

*

*

Prolog

*

*

Park Chanyeol.

Pria tampan yang punya segalanya. Dia merupakan pewaris tunggal Park Cooperation, sebuah perusahaan swasta yang bergerak dalam bidang elektronik dan department store. Jiwanya yang bebas membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang bertolak belakang dengan yang diinginkan ayahnya.

Ketika Chanyeol diminta untuk melanjutkan kuliah yang berfokus pada ekonomi pemasaran, dia memilih jurusan seni musik untuk mengejar mimpinya. Walaupun ayahnya tidak setuju, beliau tetap percaya bahwa Chanyeol tahu apa yang dia perbuat dan bisa memilih jalannya sendiri.

Chanyeol lulus dari SMA Seoul jurusan modern art and dance. Disana, dia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya,Byun Baekhyun, pria kecil yang suka tersenyum dan bersuara indah. Sifatnya yang ceria dan hangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap Chanyeol yang dingin dan muram, berhasil merenggut hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki kampus yang sama namun berbeda jurusan karena Baekhyun ingin menjadi seorang desainer, dia pun mengambil jurusan teknik busana. Mereka berdua masuk ke Universitas Nasional Seoul.

Chanyeol berhasil diterima di jurusan musik, ia mengembangkan lagi sayapnya dengan membentuk sebuah band. Sebagai seseorang yang multi talenta, Chanyeol bisa memainkan alat musik apa saja termasuk biola. Namun untuk membentuk sebuah group band, dia butuh beberapa teman yang memang ahli dalam bidangnya karena tidak mungkin dia harus mengurusi semuanya sendiri.

Dia dan Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan anggota untuk band mereka. Atas usul Baekhyun, adik kelas mereka yang suka sekali mengganggu Baekhyun saat kelas 12 dulu bergabung menjadi guitarist. NamanyaOh Sehun. Kini dia duduk di bangku kelas 12 di sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu.

Sifatnya usil dan manja kepada orang yang sudah kenal baik dengannya. Jika bertemu dengan orang asing, dia akan memasang wajah dingin. Karena umurnya yang paling muda diantara member EXOTIC yang lain, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab jika kedua orang tua Sehun mencarinya. Kadang sepasang kekasih ini harus rela berperan menjadi orang tua asuh untuk Sehun karena sifat kekanakannya.

Sehun pun mengajak teman SMP nya yang bernamaKim Jonginuntuk bergabung menempati posisi drummer. Pria yang kuliah di Universitas Kyunghee ini kebetulan mengambil jurusan Seni Musik sama seperti Chanyeol, sebagai sahabat Sehun saat SMP, Jongin tentu saja langsung menerima ajakan sahabatnya itu dan resmi menjadi drummer EXOTIC.

Dengan parasnya yang tampan dan keahlian dance nya yang memukau, Jongin berhasil mendapatkan beberapa fangirls sejak dia SMA. Ketika masuk ke bangku kuliah, fans nya bertambah seiring dengan prestasinya di dance. Walau sama kekanakkannya dengan Sehun, dia termasuk orang yang lembut dan gentle, tidak manja seperti Sehun, tipe idaman semua wanita dan uke. Namun sayang, sampai saat ini Jongin belum menemukan tambatan hatinya karena terlalu fokus pada kesibukannya sebagai barista coffee di kafenya sendiri.

Posisi yang belum terisi di band EXOTIC adalah posisi bassist. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyebar selebaran di kampus daripada mengambil usulan Sehun yang lagi-lagi mengusulkan teman satu sekolahnya. Jelas-jelas hal itu ditolak oleh Chanyeol karena terkadang Sehun berusul tanpa berpikir. Dan lagi, teman yang diusulkan Sehun tidak cocok dengan Chanyeol. Karena perekrutan anggota EXOTIC dipilih oleh dia sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyebar selebaran mereka pada pagi hari di kampus. Nama Park yang melekat pada diri Chanyeol membuat banyak orang mendaftarkan diri mereka. Bahkan ada juga beberapa wanita yang mendaftar walau mereka tidak punya kemampuan bermusik. Yang mereka inginkan hanya dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dengan geram Baekhyun langsung menolak orang-orang yang tidak berkomitmen seperti mereka. Yang hanya mengincar apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

Namun ada satu orang yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa cocok. Orang tersebut tidak bisa memainkan bass namun vokalnya hampir sebagus Baekhyun. Namanya adalahDo Kyungsoo.

Sifatnya penuh tanda tanya. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pemalu dan tertutup namun mudah tersenyum. Wajahnya yang imut dan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah anak kuliahan.

Dari sinilah cerita dimulai.

Chanyeol tertarik untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai bassist EXOTIC walau anak itu tidak bisa bermain bass. Jauh dalam hati Baekhyun, ia cemas, karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang selektif. Tapi dia malah memilih Kyungsoo walau tahu anak itu tidak pernah menjadi bassist.

Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

x

o

x

o

review?


	2. 1

**The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story**

 **Bagian 1**

*

"Jadi, Do Kyungsoo, kau tidak bisa bermain bass tapi ingin menjadi bassist dari EXOTIC?" Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di studio EXOTIC menyilangkan kedua kakinya mewawancarai anggota baru mereka, Do Kyungsoo yang sudah lulus seleksi dari Chanyeol sendiri kemarin sore.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia sesekali menunduk dan memandang ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang mewawancarai dirinya. Jari-jemarinya tidak berhenti saling menaut untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Sesekali ia mendesah dan mengatur nafasnya yang sangat kelihatan gugup.

"Apa yang bisa kau distribusikan di EXOTIC kalau kau saja tidak bisa bermain bass?" tanya Baekhyun pesimis.

"Aku bisa mengajarinya bermain bass selama sebulan penuh sebelum kita debut." Chanyeol ambil suara, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya cepat.

"Chan?" Baekhyun terheran-heran dengan usul kekasihnya. "Tapi dia benar-benar dari dasar banget lho?"

Chanyeol mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengajari Kyungsoo bisa mahir bermain bass dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar? Tidak perlu petik yang penting tau nada," tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku bisa bermain gitar kalau itu hanya basic. Kalau soal nada, aku dulu sekolah di jurusan musik tapi instrumenku vokal."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun bertanya, "dimana?"

"Di SMA art and music Busan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wah, kebetulan!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil mengernyit heran. "Teman sekelasku juga lulusan sana dulu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Siapa?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengernyit heran. Sebagai kekasih yang posesif, dia harus mengetahui apa saja yang Baekhyun alami dan sedang jalani, terutama siapa saja yang menjadi temannya, untuk menghindari tikungan-tikungan tajam.

"Itu lho, si toa, Jongdae," jawab Baekhyun menatap ke Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Kim Jongdae alias teman sekelas Baekhyun di jurusan teknik busana memang terkenal berisik dan mulut toa karena suaranya yang kuat dan keras. Apalagi orangnya suka sekali teriak-teriak memanggil Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol sedang apel ke jurusan mereka.

"Kau tau Jongdae? Dia di fakultas kita juga. Sekelas denganku." Baekhyun berbalik lagi ke Kyungsoo. Dia memang satu fakultas dengan Baekhyun tapi berada di jurusan teknik boga.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tau. Dia dulu teman sekelasku dan ketua OSIS di SMA."

"Wah, dunia sempit," komentar Chanyeol sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hebat banget si Jongdae pernah jadi ketua OSIS. Padahal annoying gitu," komentar Baekhyun sambil cekikikan teringat sahabatnya di kampus tersebut. "Ternyata tidak jauh-jauh juga ya relasi band kita. Sehun adik kelasku dan Chanyeol di SMA. Si Jongin teman SMP Sehun. Kau, teman SMA Jongdae." Baekhyun berbinar-binar heboh sendiri.

"Sehun? Jongin?" Kyungsoo kembali heran karena Baekhyun asal bicara tanpa lebih dulu memperkenalkan dua anggota lain band EXOTIC.

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Sehun itu masih anak SMA. Kelas 12 di SMA ku dan Baekhyun. SMA art and modern dance Seoul. Kau harus hati-hati padanya. Pertama kenal dia akan bersikap dingin dan sok cuek padamu. Tapi kalau sudah akrab, kau pasti berharap untuk tidak usah mengenalnya. Dia tampan, tapi tidak lebih tampan dariku." Chanyeol menyombongkan diri dengan merapikan kerah kemaja yang dipakainya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tapi masih lebih tampan aku dibandingkan mereka."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. "Ha? Tampan darimana? Kamu itu cantik sayangku." Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung memeluk dan menciumi pipi dan tengkuk Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah kegelian karena ulah sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kemesraan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum. Seketika pertanyaannya selama ini terjawab. Karena dari awal Kyungsoo berfikir hubungan apa yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun punya. Dan sekarang dia sedikit lega karena mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Oh iya, Kyungie, Sehun bermain gitar di EXOTIC. Karena ini masa-masa ujian nasional, orang tuanya membatasi jam keluarnya. Maklum, masih di bawah umur. Dia yang paling muda diantara kita semua di EXOTIC," lanjut Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lalu yang satunya?"

"Yang satunya, Kim Jongin, dia—"

TING TONG

Perkataan Baekhyun terinterupsi oleh suara bel studio Chanyeol. "Sepertinya itu Sehun atau malah Jongin," ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri dan berlari membukakan pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berduaan.

Chanyeol terus menatap Kyungsoo dari bawah ke atas dan sebaliknya, tubuhnya sangat kecil dan pendek. Kulitnya putih hampir menyamai warna kulit Sehun, dan tanpa sadar, memandangi Kyungsoo membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Tadaaa~ ternyata yang datang dua-duanya." Baekhyun datang dengan sumringah membawa dua pria dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata di belakangnya. Yang satu berbadan tinggi hampir menyamai tinggi badan Chanyeol. Yang satunya lagi lebih pendek namun badannya proporsional. Tanpa sadar, melihat pria itu, Kyungsoo langung melamun.

"Yang tinggi itu Sehun. Yang satunya, Jongin." Chanyeol memperkenalkan sambil menunjuk dua pria yang dibawa Baekhyun tadi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan, dia masih larut dalam lamunannya.

Jongin yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia ditatap oleh Kyungsoo langsung mengernyit. "Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanyanya keheranan. "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo masih tidak mendengarkan.

Sehun yang tadinya cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli pada Kyungsoo seketika memandanginya. 'Buset, so smoll," batinnya melihat Kyungsoo. Niatnya datang kesini hanya untuk melihat anggota baru EXOTIC dan menahan Jongin yang akan protes pada Chanyeol tentang perekrutan anggota yang tidak bisa bermain instrumen yang dibutuhkan.

Di jalan, mereka berdua sempat berdebat. Namun, Jongin berjanji tidak akan menyalahkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Ia percaya Chanyeol pasti punya rencana. Dua bulan setelah dia resmi menjadi anggota EXOTIC adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal siapa Chanyeol.

"Woy!" Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo. Menariknya kembali dari lamunan.

Seketika Kyungsoo tersentak. Dia agak sedikit kaget, namun masih bisa mengkondisikan raut wajahnya. "Kenapa Kyung? Terpesona sama Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun cekikikan.

"Ha? Ti..tidaak! Hanya saja dia mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal," elak Kyungsoo.

"Memang sih, wajahnya memang pasaran," tambah Chanyeol.

"Anjir, gini gini banyak uke sama cewek yang ngejar kali," bela Jongin.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa sexualitas Jongin sama dengan dirinya. Atau mungkin dia tertarik pada laki-laki dan perempuan. Entahlah.

"Kyung, apa kau mendengarkan Chanyeol? Dia sudah mengenalkan Jongin dan Sehun padamu," tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Dengar kok Baek," bohong Kyungsoo.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu. Aku kira kau tidak mendengarnya. Soalnya kau terlihat melamun tadi," jawab Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tau mana Jongin mana Sehun karena dia melamun terlalu jauh. Yang jelas, dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah salah satu diantara Jongin dan Sehun. Yang dia tau, pria ini memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan wajah yang sangat tampan, menurut dirinya.

Sehun dan Jongin menempatkan pantat mereka duduk di sofa sebelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi kesannya Kyungsoo seperti diinterogasi keempat orang yang duduk berdempet-dempetan ini.

"Aduh lapar, hyung," keluh Sehun.

"Kau ini baru saja sampai sudah lapar lagi, tadi kan kita sudah makan di jalan," komentar Jongin di sampingnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ya, beginilah Sehun, manja. Kebetulan mereka berdua juga belum makan. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol bersiap-siap untuk memasakkan anggota bandnya makanan.

Sang leader pun berdiri dan langsung menuju dapur. "Ada yang mau membantuku?" Chanyeol berbalik ke arah empat membernya. Sehun dan Jongin main hape. Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya hanya melambaikan jemarinya centil.

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa memasak. Terakhir dia membantu Chanyeol, masakannya rasa garam semua.

"Aku bisa bantu, Chan. Aku hidup sendiri, jadi sudah terbiasa memasak sejak dulu." Kyungsoo berdiri tegak. Hal itu membuat Sehun dan Jongin menatap tubuhnya yang sangat sangat pendek. Sehun bahkan sampai tidak percaya ada manusia seimut Kyungsoo di bumi. Sedangkan Jongin, dia hanya diam sambil melihat Kyungsoo berjalan, berlalu menyusul Chanyeol.

"Nah itu! Kyungie kan jurusan boga!" seru Baekhyun histeris senang. Membuat Jongin yang ada disampingnya memutar bola mata malas.

Ketika di dapur, Chanyeol berduaan saja dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berniat memasak bulgogi namun disini, mulai terlihat sifat cerewet Kyungsoo yang menggurui Chanyeol.

"Chan, masukan sayurannya satu-satu, jangan langsung."

"Chan, minyaknya dipanaskan memakai api besar, kalau sudah panas nanti kecilkan."

"Chan, dagingnya diiris bentuk jajar genjang, jangan lawan serat nanti susah."

"Chan, garamnya kurang."

"Chan, gocujangnya kebanyakan."

"Chan—"

"Kyungsoo, diamlah sebentar. Aku sedang mengiris!" Chanyeol agak jengkel karena dari tadi Kyungsoo terus menggurui. Karena gertakan Chanyeol tersebut, Kyungsoo langsung nyengir kuda dan bekerja dalam diam. Melihatnya tersenyum, entah kenapa Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kyungsoo, bisa tolong ambilkan handphoneku? Tanganmu kan masih bersih, ada di tempat dudukku tadi. Aku mau menghubungi orangtua Sehun kalau hari ini anaknya akan menginap. Itu ditinggal dulu sebentar tidak papa," suruh Chanyeol.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo langsung menuruti perintah sang leader. Dia menuju ke ruang tamu untuk mengambilkan handphone Chanyeol. Di ruang tamu, dia melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di pelukan pria putih yang lebih tinggi dari pria satunya, sedang bermain handphonenya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia lupa mana Sehun mana Jongin karena tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol. Alhasil dia masa bodoh dan memanggil nama secara random. Ia ingin si pria tinggi mengambilkan handphone Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya, karena posisi duduknya adalah pria sexy-Baekhyun-pria tinggi-handphone Chanyeol. Dan semuanya main hape kecuali Baekhyun yang tidur nyenyak.

"Eh, Jongin, ambilkan handphone Chanyeol dong," suruh Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang jelas-jelas sangat jauh jaraknya dari handphone Chanyeol langsung mengernyit. "Hape Ceye? Ya mana ku tau?" elaknya karena ia berfikir Kyungsoo sengaja menyuruhnya dan mengerjainya karena jelas-jelas hp Chanyeol ada di sebelah Sehun.

'Aduh mampus, salah nama,' batin Kyungsoo panik seketika.

"Ini, hapenya. Aku Sehun by the way." Sehun menyerahkan hape Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menahan geli. Dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tadi melamun dan tidak mengingat mana Jongin mana Sehun.

Tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil hape Chanyeol dan menuju ke dapur. Malu banget rasanya. Baekhyun yang tidur dalam pelukan Sehun pun diam-diam tersenyum karena Kyungsoo salah sebut.

X

O

X

O


	3. 2

**The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story**

 **Bagian 2**

*

Saat makan malam, semuanya duduk di ruang tamu. Jongin menjadi orang terakhir yang mengambil makanan dari dapur. Saat dia kembali ke ruang tamu, sofa yang tadi dia duduki bertiga dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah ditempati Chanyeol dan dua orang tadi.

Sofa yang tersisa tinggal sofa yang diduduki Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Jongin enggan duduk dengan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo orang yang aneh. Terkadang dia melamun sendiri, terkadang cerewet mengomel tidak jelas seperti yang barusan dia dengar saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memasak bersama di dapur. Apalagi yang paling membuatnya jengkel adalah saat Kyungsoo mengerjainya menyuruhnya mengambil hape Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku tidak mau duduk di samping dia." Jongin menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang enak-enaknya makan.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang lahap menikmati masakan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah Jongin kaget. "Ha? Kenapa sih? Kau makan masakan Kyungsoo juga kan Jong," protes Baekhyun.

Jongin memalingkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan tetap tidak melihat Baekhyun. Ia memilih menatap dinding dan mencari spot untuk makan tanpa bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman, Sehun yang acuh tetep makan dan Baekhyun yang tidak mungkin dia suruh pindah, akhirnya mengalah. Dia berdiri dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Sana, duduk di tempatku," suruh Chanyeol ke Jongin.

"Uhuy!" seru Jongin ceria. Dia segera duduk dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Pada suapan pertama, ia benar-benar memuji masakan Kyungsoo. Rasanya enak dan tidak ada kekurangan atau kelebihan bumbu sama sekali. Pokoknya rasanya sangat pas di lidah.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menahan amarahnya pada Jongin, karena sikapnya yang ternyata kasar, memakan makanannya dengan cepat dan ingin segera cepat-cepat pergi menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah selesai makan, tanpa banyak menanggapi Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mengajaknya mengobrol, Kyungsoo langsung ke dapur dan membersihkan tempat makannya. Diapun kembali ke ruang tamu. "Aku sudah selesai, pulang duluan boleh?" pamitnya.

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya yang masih makan langsung terbelalak pada Kyungsoo. 'Dia lebih moody dari Baekhyun,' batin Chanyeol. Karena sekarang ini sangat terlihat jelas wajah Kyungsoo ditekuk dan ingin segera pulang.

"Tidak boleh. Malam ini kau menginap disini. Sehun dan Jongin saja menginap untukmu masa kau pulang duluan?" Baekhyun ambil suara.

Kyungsoo melenguh dan kemudian dia kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula sambil menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencuci piring sisa makan mereka. Sesekali dia melihat ke Sehun dan Jongin. Kerjaan mereka hanya bermain hape. Apalagi Jongin, setelah dilihat seksama ternyata wajahnya angkuh dan Kyungsoo menjadi kesal sendiri kenapa tadi dia sempat melamun karena Jongin. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mencekik Jongin. Tanpa sadar dari tadi dia terus menatap Jongin kesal.

Jongin yang sadar daritadi ditatap, langsung merespon berlebihan. "Apaan sih liat-liat!"

"Siapa juga yang liatin situ! Jadi orang GR banget! Tampan juga tidak! Sombongnya minta ampun!" Kyungsoo menyembur tanpa rem. Sehun yang melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tadinya pendiam dan tidak banyak bertingkah, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin disemprot olehnya.

Jongin yang kena sembur langsung ciut. Dia hanya mendecih dan kemudian pergi dari situ untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Salah apa si Jongin sampai kena sembur kaya barusan?" tanya Sehun ke Kyungsoo.

"Brisik." Cuek Kyungsoo.

Tak menunggu lama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali dan siap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka mewawancarai Kyungsoo. "Loh, Jongin mana?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat salah satu anggotanya tidak ada di tempat.

"Kabur habis kena semprot Kyungsoo hyung," jawab Sehun enteng.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau apakan Jongin, Kyung?"

"Bodo amat deh sama dia. Malah bagus kalau dia tidak ada," cuek Kyungsoo. Rasa kesalnya pada Jongin ingin sekali dia lampiaskan namun dia tahu tempat.

"Kalau Jongin tidak ada, kita tidak akan punya drummer lagi." Sehun menyela.

Kyungsoo geram. Sehun yang tidak salah apa-apa rasanya juga ingin dia terkam. Namun sang penyelamat alias Chanyeol berhasil mencairkan suasana tegang. "Yasudah sekarang begini saja. Aku tau Jongin memang tidak sopan karena dia mengatakan hal yang menyinggungmu tadi saat kita makan. Tapi, kita harus selesaikan semuanya baik-baik tanpa drama, oke?"

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat hatinya lumayan lega. Paling tidak dia merasa bahwa dia tidak sendirian di studio ini. "Karena tujuan kita ketemu kan memang mau mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi sebisa mungkin kita saling terbuka aja lah. Oke?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memajukan acungan jempolnya.

"Aye aye captain!" jawab Sehun dan Baekhyun kompak.

"Kyungsoo, sekarang lebih baik kau masuk ke kamar Jongin dan Sehun. Toh, nanti malam kalian tidur bareng juga. Sekalian latihan bass juga dengan Sehun supaya cepat ahli," jelas Baekhyun.

Mendengar bahwa dia harus tidur satu kamar dengan Jongin membuatnya bergidik. "Apa aku harus sekamar dengan orang kasar seperti dia?" tanyanya kesal.

"Memangnya kau mau sekamar dengan siapa kalau tidak mereka? Kau mau sekamar dengan Chanyeol di kamar sebelah? Yang jadi kekasih Chanyeol sebenernya siapa disini? Lagipula di studio ini kamarnya hanya ada dua. Itu saja tadinya kamarku dan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol berbaik hati memberikan kamarnya untuk Jongin dan Sehun dan kau juga. Apa susahnya tinggal iyain aja cepet." Baekhyun mulai terpancing emosi Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

'Anjir, para uke adu mulut. Begini banget atmosfernya,' batin Sehun mulai takut.

Kyungsoo pun mengalah pada Baekhyun. Dia masih anggota baru maka mau tak mau harus nurut.

"Yasudah, begini saja sayang, aku tidur dengan mereka bertiga dulu. Lagipula kamarnya lebih luas kok dan cukup untuk empat orang. Nanti kamu bobok sendiri dulu ya? Tidak papa kan?" usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya maju. "Tapi kamu jangan begadang ya? Kalau mau kopi nanti aku buatkan."

Chanyeol merangkum wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung melumat bibir merah muda Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. "Iya sayang. Kamu yang penting istirahat ya. Besok kan kamu ada kelas pagi."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan barusan langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Kini sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo mulai mengetahui bahwa pasangan chanbaek memang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Bisa dilihat juga kalau mereka berdua sama-sama posesif satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Sehun pun masuk ke kamar. Awalnya Kyungsoo males banget tapi karena Chanyeol berhasil membujuknya, akhirnya dia mau. Di dalam kamar, Jongin yang sedang shirtless sambil main hape langsung kaget karena Kyungsoo masuk kamar.

Sama kagetnya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak melihat Jongin yang shirtless.

"Itu pintu diketuk dulu tidak bisa ya?" Jongin langsung berjalan menuju balik pintu, melewati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu, untuk mengambil kaosnya dan kembali lagi ke kasur.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau shirtless di kamar? Sudah tau ini musim gugur, kau tidak merasa dingin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja selesai workout, push up, sit up, persiapan dance competition besok lusa. Aku kan mewakili kampusku besok," jawab Jongin.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, besok lusa kan ada dance competition di kampus." Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

"Yang kau ingat kan hanya jadwal jatah dari Baekhyun," sahut Sehun yang sudah tiduran di kasur. Diapun langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di ranjang sebelah bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kok dia disini?" Jongin mencibir tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Masalah? Itu urusanmu kalau kau tidak suka padaku. Tolong diingat saja ya, aku ini member EXOTIC juga," balas Kyungsoo sengit.

Sehun menghela nafas karena adu mulut dimulai lagi. Chanyeol menengahi.

"Kalian baikan dulu kenapa sih. Lagipula Kyungsoo kan temen baru kita juga, kalian tidak mau mengakrabkan diri? Kau juga Jong, akarabkan dirimu dengan Kyungsoo, jangan memusuhinya," rayu Chanyeol.

"Dia dulu yang rese!" Jongin setengah berteriak.

"Apa sih? Aku salah apa padamu? Sudah dimasakan bukannya terima kasih malah sok sok an jijik," balas Kyungsoo sengit.

"SUDAH WOY SUDAH!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak. "Jong, maafkan Kyungsoo kalau dia membuatmu tidak nyaman. Dan Kyungsoo, maafkan juga Jongin kalau dia rese. Orangnya memang begitu kalau lagi lapar," papar Chanyeol.

Tak ada yang bersuara antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya Chanyeol turun tangan. Dia menggenggam dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mau diajak mendekati Jongin. "Salaman sana," suruh Chanyeol.

Jongin yang duduk di ranjang menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian menerima jabatan tangan kecil mungil Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, tadi salah panggil nama. Aku mau minta tolong Sehun tapi keliru memanggil namamu. Tidak ada maksud mau berbuat usil atau mengerjaimu," ucap Kyungsoo setengah gengsi.

Jongin yang mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo sendiri pun lega, dia pikir Kyungsoo rese dan usil seperti Sehun, namun ternyata itu hanya miskomunikasi. Dia pun menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku juga minta maaf, tadi aku hanya mengetesmu saja apakah kau akan meledak atau tidak." Setelah berkata demikian Jongin tersenyum teduh dan langsung dibalas dengan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Masa ngetes separah itu?" komentar Sehun yang langsung dilempar bantal lain dari Chanyeol. "Jangan kompor, anak ayam," ucap sang leader.

Sehun dan Jongin tidur satu kasur, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih berada di ruang rekaman untuk berlatih bass. Dengan sabar dan telaten, Chanyeol mengajari Kyungsoo sampai pukul 3 pagi. Kebetulan Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia teringat Chanyeol yang masih lembur bersama Kyungsoo, alhasil diapun langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Chanyeol kopi.

Belum sampai dia ke dapur, ternyata disana sudah ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol asyik bahkan sesekali Chanyeol tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Lengkap dengan Chanyeol yang membawa bass guitar dan Kyungsoo yang sedang membuatkan kopi untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia berharap Kyungsoo hanya akan menggantikan tugasnya membuatkan kopi untuk Chanyeol pada malam hari. Ia harap, Kyungsoo tidak akan menggantikan dirinya dalam hal lain jika itu harus berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

X

O

X

O


	4. 3

**The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story**

 **Bagian 3**

*

"Hoaam.." Kyungsoo menguap lebar. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu langsung menghentikan petikan bassnya. Mereka berdua berlatih bass sampai pukul 5 subuh. Untuk Chanyeol yang memang sering begadang, dia sudah kuat dan kebal kantuk jika ada kopi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih newbie dan kelihatan jarang begadang, dia sudah tidak kuat.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tidur yuk!" ajak Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidur disini saja."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa tidur bersamaku? Atau Sehun atau Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa. Padahal dia tau kalau Kyungsoo itu sejenis uke yang tidak bisa tidur sembarangan dengan seme. Apalagi Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun dikenal sebagai seme-seme trio bangsadh pake h yang dominannya menguar bak bau ayam KFC yang masih anget diangkat dari penggorengan.

"A—aku..aku kan..u.." Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Iya, iya aku tau kok, hehe." Sambil tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Ya sudah aku mau tidur dengan Baekhyun setelah ini. Kau tidur di kamar dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka tidur satu kasur kok, jadi masih ada sisa kasur lagi untukmu. Maaf ya kalau tempatnya tidak nyaman," papar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Chanyeol baik banget. "Ini sudah lebih dari nyaman Chan. Malah terkesan mewah," jujurnya.

"Masa sih?" Chanyeol menanggapi. "Ya sudah sana tidur. Permainanmu tidak sejelek itu kok. Walaupun masih basic tapi kelihatan kalau kau cepat progressnya. Nanti kalau kau rajin pasti cepat mahir. Aku masuk kamar ya?" dengan itu, Chanyeol pamit dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol," ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Dia bersyukur mendapatkan teman baru seperti Chanyeol. Dia pun berdiri dan berjalan lunglai saking ngantuknya ke kamar dimana Jongin dan Sehun tidur. Saat dia masuk, betapa kaget dirinya kalau dua-duanya tidur beda kasur.

Menghela nafas kasar, Kyungsoo keluar lagi dari kamar karena tidak mungkin dia harus tidur dengan salah satu diantara keduanya. Sofa panjang nan empuk menjadi pilihannya. Kebetulan ada selimut juga disana, diapun segera mencari posisi dan segera terlelap dalam tidur.

Diam-diam Jongin ternyata tidak tidur. Dia terbangun karena Kyungsoo membuka pintu. Setelah itu dia keluar mengikuti Kyungsoo dan melihat pria kecil itu tidur di sofa. "Kan bisa membangunkanku atau Sehun kalau mau tidur, Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sudah tidur dan tentu saja orangnya tidak dengar.

Jongin mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo menyuruhnya pindah ke kamar. Tapi sama sekali tak ada respon. Kyungsoo tidur seperti orang mati. "Astaga, masa iya harus aku siram pakai air?" Jongin berbicara sendiri. "Tapi kasihan sepertinya baru bisa tidur. Latihannya keras banget pula," komentarnya mengingat-ingat momen dimana Chanyeol sesekali menggeram karena Kyungsoo salah memetik nada. Diam-diam Jongin mendengarkan dari kamar sampai ketiduran.

Jongin kembali menoel-noel tubuh Kyungsoo tapi nihil. Sama aja. Dia tidak bangun.

"Sedang apa kau? Mau membuat Kyungsoo badmood lagi?"

Suara seseorang mengagetkannya dari arah kamar Baekhyun. Ternyata Chanyeol yang sudah shirtless memakai celana kolor saja.

"Tidak. Anak ini tidur di sofa susah sekali dibangunkan. Mau aku suruh pindah ke kamar," jawab Jongin cepat.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menghela nafas. Dia langsung mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur. Dengan tubuh kecil yang dimiliki Kyungsoo, mudah banget untuk seorang Park Chanyeol kalau hanya mengangkatnya memindahkan ke kamar. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style dan mengantarnya masuk ke kamar Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo digendong oleh Chanyeol baru saja menyadari kalau tubuh Kyungsoo sangat kecil dan pasti ringan untuk digendong. Ia kepikiran kenapa tadi tidak dia saja yang memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar. Alhasil diserobot Chanyeol duluan.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo di kasur, yang memang baginya ringan banget kaya tubuh anak SMP. "Ringan sekali dia?" komentar Chanyeol yang kemudian meninggalkannya. "Awas, jangan diapa-apain ya!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kemudian dia kembali lagi ke kamar.

"Anjir, memangnya aku sebejat itu apa?" komentar Jongin menepuk kencang punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau kan memang yang paling mesum diantara kita bertiga." Suara Sehun dari ranjang sebelah mengagetkan.

"Bangsul, sejak kapan kau bangun!" Jongin kaget. Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Sejak Kyungsoo hyung buka pintu, dia keras banget bukanya. Aku jadi kebangun," jawab Sehun sambil menguap.

Jongin keluar lagi untuk mengambilkan selimut Kyungsoo di sofa dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo agar dia tidak kedinginan. "So sweet amat. Perasaan beberapa jam lalu kaya Tom and Jerry," komentar Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengusan dari Jongin.

Jongin pun balik ke kasur Sehun dan tidur di samping anak itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun langsung kembali terlelap sambil memeluk punggung Jongin yang tidur membelakanginya. Dia menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan seksama.

'Kau imut juga kalau sedang tidur,' batin Jongin sambil tersenyum lalu kembali tidur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darimana sayang?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamar setelah memindahkan Kyungsoo.

"Tadi minum sebentar sayang," jawab Chanyeol yang langsung masuk ke dalam selimut Baekhyun dan memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Hmm, kamu tidak pakai celana di bawah sana?" tanya Chanyeol saat tangannya dengan bebas mengelus pantat mulus Baekhyun di dalam selimut.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tadi pas kamu keluar, aku terbangun lalu kebelet pipis. Habis pipis aku malas pakai celana, hehe." Baekhyun nyengir unyu.

"Dasar kamu. Untung kamar mandi dalam. Kalau kamu berkeliaran tanpa celana di studio, yang ada aku colok mata Jongin sama Sehun satu-satu agar tidak melihat keseksian kekasihku." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun cepat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Memeluk kekasihnya posesif dan sesekali membuat gerakan melingkar dengan jarinya di dada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa sayang?" Suara serak khas orang ngantuk keluar dari Chanyeol yang mencoba tidur, sadar kalau kekasihnya minta sesuatu.

"Mmmm, pengen Chan," ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa sambil gigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol yang sudah merem hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh. "Kamu kuliah pagi loh Baek. Yakin kuat satu ronde?"

Baekhyun yang teringat bahwa dia harus kuliah jam 7 pun tertampar. Dosennya killer dan dia tidak pernah berani untuk membolos makul dosen killer tersebut. "Iya sih, ahhh, tapi pengen." Baekhyun mendesah dan menggesekkan junior kecilnya ke perut Chanyeol.

"Ahh, Baek," lenguh Chanyeol seolah tersengat karena perbuatan Baekhyun padanya. "Kamu tau kan kalau kau sudah menggodaku begini, aku tidak akan kuat," protesnya yang langsung bangun terduduk di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka selimut dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Benar saja, Baekhyun hanya memakai kaos putih supreme ukuran XL miliknya, tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun pada bagian bawah. Apalagi, junior Baekhyun yang berukuran mini pelan-pelan mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

"Pakai jari saja Chan. Aku tidak mau telat," suruh Baekhyun yang sudah membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, memberikan akses bebas untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dia segera berlutut di atas Baekhyun dan mencium bibir kekasihnya ganas. Sesekali dia gigit bibir tipis Baekhyun hingga tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Ngghhh, Chanyeol," lenguh Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan meremas punggung sang dominan.

Chanyeol menjilat sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya dan melumat bibirnya kembali dengan lembut. "Aku akan memuaskanmu sayang," usil Chanyeol sambil menggenggam dan mengelus kemaluan kecil Baekhyun.

"Ngghh, sayang, ahhh." Baekhyun mendesah keras tak karuan. Ia tidak peduli kalau Sehun dan Jongin mendengar dari kamar sebelah.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang tadinya menggenggam kemaluan Baekhyun langsung berpindah ke lubang Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya dan melihat Baekhyun sudah sangat basah disana. "Wow, kamu sudah basah banget Baek." Tanpa aba-aba, dia memasukkan jari yang lain dan membuat gerakan menggunting di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa tak karuan. Dia menggelinjang dan memeluk Chanyeol makin erat. Kakinya mati rasa dan mengangkang semakin lebar. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya karena rangsangan hebat yang dihentakkan Chanyeol padanya.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang menganggur ia letakan pada puting Baekhyun mencubit sesekali puting merah muda Baekhyun dan membuat kekasihnya berjengit keenakan. Sesekali Chanyeol membentuk gerakan memutar di puting Baekhyun dan kemudian melahapnya, menyesapnya keras sampai Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan.

Ia jilati puting Baekhyun satu per satu tanpa ampun. Memberikan keenakan pada sang pacar yang terus menerus mendesah hingga badannya panas dan keringat keluar semakin banyak. "Ahh, Chan, aaaahhhhh, ngghhh," desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyesap lagi putingnya dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam lubangnya.

Saat jari ketiga Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya, Chanyeol mengganti gerakannya menjadi menusuk-nusuk sampai Baekhyun mendesah setengah beteriak. "Aaaaaaahhhh, aaahhh, Chanyeol, nggghhh, ahhhh, pelan-pelan."

"Ahh, sayang, Chanyeol aku mau keluar, hhh, ahhhhh." Tanpa ada ampun, Chanyeol malah semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya hingga Baekhyun klimax dan membasahi dada sang dominan dengan cairannya. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menyesap bibir tipis Baekhyun untuk waktu yang agak lama lalu kembali berbaring di samping Baekhyun dan memeluk kekasihnya. Ia melumat bibir Baekhyun yang kecil dan kenyal hingga membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

"I love you," ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil mencium hidup mancung Chanyeol.

"I love you too, Baek," jawab Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kesekian kalinya dan kemudian tidur.

X

O

X

O


	5. 4

**The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story**

 **Bagian 4**

*

"Waduh, jalannya ngangkang-ngangkang habis ngapain tuh!" Jongdae yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan dari kejauhan menuju ke kelas, berteriak sehingga semua orang mendengar.

"Bangsat Jongdae!" Baekhyun berteriak karena memang ia merasa jalannya aneh tapi Jongae malah memperjelas dengan berteriak.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas, Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Jongdae yang dibalas dengan injakan Jongdae ke kaki Baekhyun. "Anjing, sakit tolol!" teriak Baekhyun.

Jongdae cekikikan karena menang. "Sudah ah, kalau ketahuan si caplang, aku mendzolimi kekasihnya, bisa mati digantung yang ada," ucap Jongdae.

Keduanya pun masuk ke kelas dan duduk bersebelahan. Di kampus, Baekhyun memang sudah dikenal sebagai primadona fakultas teknik. Selain karena wajahnya yang cantik dan suaranya yang bagus. Statusnya sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol membuat para seme tidak berani mendekatinya. Selain Chanyeol pintar berkelahi, warga Korea Selatan juga tidak ada yang mau macam-macam dengan Park Cooperation karena mereka selalu menang.

"Berapa ronde?" tanya Jongdae bisik-bisik karena dosen sudah masuk setelah mereka masuk.

"Cuma pakai jari doang njir," jawab Baekhyun.

"Frontal banget sempak. Dosa loh. Cepetan nikah aja daripada zina mulu. Nanti kalau hamil di luar nikah malah repot," komentar Jongdae nerocos.

"Ah brisik," balas Baekhyun masa bodo.

Di tengah-tengah makul, Baekhyun bercerita kalau Kyungsoo menjadi bassist EXOTIC dan Chanyeol sendiri yang memilihnya walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa bermain bass. Jongdae yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk tapi dia agak tidak setuju karena tidak ada gunanya punya bassist yang tak bisa bermain bass. Dia tau Kyungsoo tapi tidak terlalu kenal dekat karena mereka dulu Cuma teman sekelas saat SMA dan bukan teman akrab.

"Tapi dulu Kyungsoo itu uke pujaan satu sekolahan. Banyak yang mau jadi pacarnya tapi dia tidak memilih satupun diantara mereka, aku juga tidak tau kenapa," komentar Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Bukannya sombong atau bagaimana, tapi menurutnya, Kyungsoo kurang menarik dan tidak seatraktif dirinya. Jadi untuk saat ini dia tetap tenang kalau Kyungsoo takkan berbuat macam-macam pada Chanyeol. "Lagipula, kelihatan kan kalau dia polos dan pendiam?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Informasi yang diberikan Jongdae padanya tidak membantu karena dia sudah tau sifat Kyungsoo yang rempong dan bahkan Jongdae tidak mengetahuinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tadi pagi keras banget si Baekhyun jadi bikin engas." Jongin yang baru saja kembali dari mengantar Sehun ke sekolah, berkomentar pada Chanyeol yang sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan roti panggang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan kau. Baekhyun is mine!" Chanyeol menendang pantat Jongin.

"Iya, bercanda elah. Mau dong satu," ujar Jongin pada Chanyeol. Dia merebahkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Chanyeol memberikan roti panggang pada Jongin. Mereka kemudian berpindah ke ruang rekaman untuk berlatih drum dan guitar seperti biasa. Beberapa lagu juga sudah dibuat dan diciptakan oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Selain sebagai leader dan lead guitar di band, Chanyeol juga berperan sebagai koki, pengasuh dan komposer di EXOTIC.

Sedangkan untuk posisi manager, ibu kos, juru bicara sekaligus vokalis adalah Baekhyun. Yang lainnya hanya penggembira. Namun setelah Kyungsoo masuk menjadi anggota, peran koki Chanyeol sudah tergantikan olehnya.

Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil memainkan guitar, sedangkan Jongin pada drum. Tanpa sadar daritadi mereka diawasi sepasang bola mata bulat seperti bola pingpong dari ujung ruang rekaman.

"ANJIR SETAN!" Jongin yang kaget melempar stick drumnya ke arah orang tersebut yang ternyata Kyungsoo yang sudah bangun.

Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo menangkap lemparan stick drum Jongin dan melemparnya kembali ke arah Jongin yang gagal ditangkap oleh sang drummer. "Apa aku boleh bergabung?" tanya Kyungsoo mendekati keduanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah bersih setelah bangun tidur. Dia dan Jongin saja Cuma sikat gigi dan cuci muka setelah bangun tidur, tapi Kyungsoo sudah mandi dan rapi. Dia maju mendekat ke Kyungsoo yang sudah standby di posisi keyboard, mencium dan menyesap aroma Kyungsoo sedekat mungkin. "Hmm, wangi.." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu tiba-tiba saja kaget. Dia pikir Chanyeol akan menciumnya, maka dari itu dia mundur spontan dan tanpa sadar kakinya terlilit kabel, menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh di pelukan Jongin. "Aduh, hati-hati," ucap Jongin masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih kaget karena tiba-tiba jatuh langsung melihat ke atas, yang menangkapnya agar tidak membentur lantai karpet. Jongin pun sama, dia menatap Kyungsoo dari atas dan mereka berakhir saling tatap menatap untuk waktu cukup lama.

Chanyeol yang melihat tersebut langsung memisahkan. Dia merasa tidak suka jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlalu akrab dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu secara langsung pada para anggota bandnya terutama Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Sini, sini aku bantu." Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri. "Aku mengagetkanmu ya? Kau wangi, aku suka bau orang habis mandi."

Kyungsoo gugup, wajahnya memerah teringat tatapan Jongin dan ketidak elegannya dia jatuh di pelukan pria itu. "A..aku kira Chanyeol mau menciumku tadi," ucap Kyungsoo keceplosan yang langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Jongin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terbengong dan memikirkan kejadian barusan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sampai terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Iya juga sih, posisi Chanyeol memang seperti mau menciummu tadi." Jongin menyimpulkan.

Chanyeol langsung kalut. "Bukan, bukannya aku mau mencium Kyungsoo, hanya saja baunya harum dan aku hanya mengendusnya tadi," jelasnya panik.

Ketiganya kini diam dan merasa canggung. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. "Latihan yuk!" ajaknya. "Suara Kyungsoo bagus loh Jong. Kau harus mendengarnya bernyanyi," tambahnya lagi.

Kyungsoo yang merasa mendapat pujian malah semakin malu. Dia hanya menunduk membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. "Coba nyanyikan sesuatu, aku dan Chanyeol akan mengiringimu," suruh Jongin yang penasaran dengan suara Kyungsoo.

Dengan malu-malu karena Jongin yang menyuruhnya, Kyungsoo ambil suara. Dia akan menyanyikan lagu Boyfriend. Chanyeol standby pada akustik dan Jongin tidak memainkan drumnya sama sekali. Ia tenang dan fokus mendengarkan Kyungsoo, melihat ekspresi dan gerak tubuh Kyungsoo ketika menyanyi. Mendengar suara lembut yang mengalun dari mulut kecil berbibir tebal itu. Suaranya membuatnya hanyut dalam lagu. Jika Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu balad, sudah dipastikan Jongin akan menangis karena dia orang yang sangat menghayati lagu dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata ia memainkan gitar akustiknya mengiringi suara merdu nan indah dari Kyungsoo. Dalam hati ia membatin bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang kedua yang bisa membuatnya merasa damai dan nyaman setelah Baekhyun ketika mendengar mereka bernyanyi.

"Gila, akustik Chanyeol digabung dengan suaramu. EMAS!" komentar Jongin setelah Kyungsoo selesai bernyanyi. Kyungsoo semakin malu dibuatnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk angguk setuju.

"Aku kepikiran beberapa lagu baru. Kau ada ide?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo seolah Jongin tidak penting ada disitu.

"Sebenernya aku sudah ada lagu-lagu yang aku buat sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak yakin akan menyanyikannya di depan kalian." Kyungsoo semakin menunduk sampai wajahnya tertutup rambut fluffy-nya.

Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa kaku melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. 'Kalau kau seperti itu terus, bagaimana aku bisa tahan," batin Jongin gregetan.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia gemas dengan Kyungsoo dan berusaha menampar jauh pikirannya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo karena dia sudah punya Baekhyun yang jauh lebih cantik dari Kyungsoo. Tapi tetap saja keinginannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo harus segera diwujudkan.

"Coba nyanyikan, aku ingin mendengarnya." Jongin dan Chanyeol mengucap bersamaan. Keduanya pun menoleh dan saling pandang. Kyungsoo pun sama, dia juga kaget karena dua-duanya menyuruhnya bernyanyi bersamaan. Dan antusiasme mereka pun sama besarnya.

"Iya, aku nyanyikan," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang menangkap ekspresi sedih dalam senyuman Kyungsoo. Cepat-cepat dia membatalkan permintaannya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa." Jongin pun mengiyakan, baru saja ia juga tersadar kalau Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak papa, aku belum pernah menyanyikan lagu ini di depan teman-temanku. Kalian orang pertama yang akan mendengarnya," ucap Kyungsoo. "Tapi kalau nanti aku menangis di tengah lagu ini, tolong abaikan aja. Aku hanya ingat kenapa aku bisa menciptakan lagu ini." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga broken home. Dari SD, orang tuaku sudah berpisah. Sampai pertengahan kelas 2 SMA, aku ikut appa. Dan setelah beliau menikah lagi, aku hidup sendiri sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan bergabung ke EXOTIC karena aku suka musik dan harapannya, lewat musik, aku bisa mendapatkan uang juga untuk biaya sewa apartemen," tutur Kyungsoo.

Baru kali ini Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo yang tadinya berwajah menyebalkan saat mereka bertemu, berubah sedih dan penuh luka. Raut wajahnya membuat Jongin merasa sakit. Memori-memori menyedihkan pelan-pelan berdesiran menyesakkan dadanya. Dia juga ada di posisi yang sama. Kedua orang tuanya telah pergi duluan meninggalkannya saat dia masih SMP.

Jongin tersenyum getir sebelum mulai bercerita. "Aku juga, aku hidup sendiri sejak SMA. Ketika aku SMP, ayahku sakit jantung. Beliau ke surga duluan sebelum akhirnya disusul oleh ibuku. 3 bulan setelah ayahku tiada, ibuku kecelakaan dan menyusul ayahku ke surga. Sejak SMP aku tinggal bersama nenekku, tapi setelah SMA aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan mengisi beberapa acara, mengikuti ajang dance kesana kemari, dari situ aku mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah. Puji tuhan sekarang aku sudah punya penghasilan kecil-kecilan dari kafeku sendiri dan gaji dari Chanyeol di EXOTIC."

Chanyeol tersenyum getir mendengar cerita Kyungsoo yang disusul oleh Jongin. Ia bersyukur masih punya keluarga yang utuh dan mau mendukungnya. "Orang tua Jongin dulu yang punya Kim Entertainment. Kerabat kerja terdekat Park Cooperation. Setelah ayah Jongin sakit jantung, perusahaan mereka bangkrut dan kemudian ayahku membeli perusahaan ayah Jongin. Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk menolongnya. Karena dulu ayahku dan ayah Jongin kerabat kerja yang sangat akrab." Chanyeol menambahkan.

Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip tidak memalingkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang hampir menangis. Matanya sudah merah karena mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Jongin bernasib lebih malang darinya. Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol daritadi memperhatikannya. Namun ia tidak peduli, dia sedih mendengar cerita Jongin dan entah mengapa dia ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkan pria bermarga Kim itu.

Dari posisi duduk, Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke posisi keyboard. Pelan tapi pasti, alunan nada terdengar dari jari-jemarinya yang bertaut dengan tuts keyboard. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri yang berjudul Crying Out.

Jongin dan Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama. Perasaan Kyungsoo mengalir dalam alunan nada. Keduanya yang memang sama-sama jurusan musik langsung tahu apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan ketika ia menyanyikan lagu itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, sesuai dugaan Jongin sendiri, dia menangis karena Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu ballad, tapi dia tidak mengira bahwa lagunya akan sesedih ini.

Air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk mata Jongin. Chanyeol pun terharu, namun ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai menyanyikan lagunya, air matanya menetes satu aliran. Orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah Jongin yang wajahnya sudah memerah dengan air mata yang keluar banyak.

Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Jongin dan mengusap wajah Jongin dengan tisu yang ada di saku celananya. Ia tidak mau melihat Jongin menangis dan perasaan itu datang begitu saja, membuatnya refleks menghapus air mata Jongin. Dia tidak ingin Jongin bersedih. Ia ingin Jongin bahagia.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengusap matanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Ia tersenyum getir melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Hatinya iri melihat Kyungsoo seolah tidak mempedulikannya. Ia rasa, ia cemburu pada Jongin.

"Lagu tadi—"

Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting

Belum selesai Chanyeol bicara, hapenya berbunyi pertanda chat masuk dari Baekhyun meminta dijemput. "Aku pamit jemput Baekhyun dulu ya." Dengan segera, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan dua temannya berduaan di dalam ruang rekaman.

Tidak ada satupun diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah keluar dan pergi dari studio. Keduanya masih saling memandang dan larut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang tak ingin Jongin bersedih, dan Jongin yang tak ingin Kyungsoo teringat kenangan tentang kedua orang tuanya.

Ketika Jongin sudah tenang, dia malu pada Kyungsoo. "Maaf kau harus melihatku begini. Aku memang lemah kalau sama lagu ballad." Jongin tersenyum teduh.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman khawatir. Ia sadar bahwa sekarang hanya tinggal dia berdua bersama Jongin saja di dalam studio. Jongin yang menoleh pada jam dindingpun seketika berteriak. "Aduh, sudah jam segini. Aku ada jam kuliah," ucapnya sambil menepuk pahanya.

"Kau mau disini atau aku antar pulang sekalian?" tanya Jongin mencoba ceria. Namun dengan jelas Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin berusaha untuk terlihat tegar.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau langsung kuliah saja," tolak Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tidak, kau mau pulang naik apa? Kau ini tidak ada kendaraan." Jongin memaksa. "Sekalian biar aku tau rumahmu," paksanya lagi.

Kyungsoo ragu. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Jongin, kebetulan juga dia sedang tidak ada kuliah. Maka dia memilih untuk pulang dulu dan nanti malam kembali lagi untuk latihan bass sesuai permintaan Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Kyungsoo setuju.

Setelah menunggu Jongin mandi bebek, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil audi a4 warna hitamnya. Dia dapat mobil itu hadiah ulang tahun dari ayah Chanyeol kemarin. Jadi mobilnya masih baru.

"Chanyeol keren kan? Dia dan ayahnya memberikan mobil ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku kemarin." Jongin bercerita selama perjalanan menuju tempat Kyungsoo.

"Kalian dekat ternyata." Kyungsoo berkomentar. "Padahal kemarin Chanyeol bilang kau ini teman SMP Sehun. Aku pikir kalian tidak sedekat itu, ternyata dekat banget."

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, bisa dibilang dekat bisa dibilang tidak, karena kita waktu kecil tidak pernah berinteraksi sama sekali walaupun sering berpapasan dan bertemu di beberapa kesempatan. Tapi kuakui, keluarga Chanyeol itu baik hati. Terutama Chanyeol, dia tidak pandang bulu berteman dengan siapa saja, malah yang ada beberapa kali dia dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya saat SMA. Kata Sehun sih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Informasi lain tentang Chanyeol yang dia belum tau.

"Chanyeol itu pewaris utama Park Cooperation. Jadi maklum kalau dia sudah kaya dari lahir. Tidak perlu berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau kecuali berjuang mendapatkan Baekhyun. Kuakui, dia butuh usaha ekstra untuk mendapatkan si centil itu. Setelah mendapatkan Baekhyun, tak tanggung-tanggung segalanya Chanyeol berikan padanya. Dia saja mendapatkan mobil dan apartemen mewah dari Chanyeol. Tapi, aku bersyukur Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Karena sebenarnya Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol." Jongin bercerita lagi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Baekhyun itu anak orang kaya. Ayahnya senat di Seoul, ibunya seorang desainer. Dia sering diselingkuhi oleh Chanyeol dulu. Bolak balik masuk rumah sakit karena saking kepikirannya dengan Chanyeol yang brengsek. Daya tahan tubuh Baekhyun itu lemah sekali. Luarnya saja terlihat kuat, tapi dia orang yang mudah sakit hati." Jongin teringat wajah Baekhyun ketika menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dulu.

"Jadi, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang setia ya?"

"Bukannya tidak setia. Siapa sih yang tahan dengan godaan uke-uke ganjen di luar sana walaupun dia sudah punya Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia membenarkan bahwa kadang manusia memang tak tahan godaan. Baekhyun yang secantik dan selembut itu saja pernah diselingkuhi. Apalagi dirinya.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Kyungsoo merasa tersentak karena tiba-tiba Jongin menanyakan hal yang sangat pribadi kepadanya.

"Masa sih?" Diam-diam Jongin bahagia dalam hati.

"Aku belum pernah berpacaran seumur hidupku."

Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar. "Bagus dong, masih polos," komentarnya.

"Ya..seperti itulah," jawab Kyungsoo grogi. Entah kenapa ia malu kalau yang menggodanya adalah Jongin. Tapi ketika Jongin menggodanya, ia ingin lebih.

"Sudah sampai." Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dengan sigap, jongin memasukkan mobilnya ke basement apartemen Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun naik lift menuju lantai 18 ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan tanpa banyak bicara. Jongin asyik memperhatikan dan menghafal tempat Kyungsoo. Sedangkan si pria yang lebih kecil, mencari topik untuk menahan Jongin agar tinggal sebentar di apartemennya supaya dia bisa membuatkan makanan dan minuman sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kyungsoo."

Dua orang tersebut berhenti seketika ketika suara seseorang memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian rapi dan memakai jas, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Appa.."

 _X_

 _O_

 _X_

 _O_

 _Mohon review ya sodara-sodara, tinggalkan jejak biar semangat lanjut ni epep kuy thanks :(_

 _Kadang kalo ngga da yang ngereview bawaannya males aja nulis :( ngerasa kalau ngga ada yg baca ni cerita. I'm so sad :')_


	6. 5

**The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story**

 **Bagian 5**

Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk berhenti melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Ia meninggalkan Jongin di ujung koridor untuk berbicara empat mata kepada ayahnya.

"Darimana saja? Tadi pagi kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?" tanya ayahnya mengintimidasi. Membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan menunduk geram.

"Kau mulai kluyuran tidak jelas ya? Mau jadi apa?" lanjut ayahnya lagi. Perkataan ayahnya bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Jongin, dan itu membuatnya merasa kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab perkataan ayahnya. "Appa kenapa ada disini?" ucapnya lirih.

"Uang bulanan untuk membayar apartemen." Ayah Kyungsoo mengulurkan sebuah amplop berisi uang yang tebal untuk anaknya. Namun Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan halus.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa cari uang sendiri. Aku tidak mau menerima uang yang bukan hakku." Kyungsoo menolak karena ia tahu bahwa ayahnya akan memintanya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak membuatnya nyaman. Ayahnya memberikan uang untuk Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mau menuruti seluruh perintah ayahnya.

Ayah Kyungsoo tersulut emosinya. Ia menampar Kyungsoo keras tanpa sepatah katapun. "Kyungsoo!" Jongin yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari mendekat, merangkul Kyungsoo yang tertunduk menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Ahjusii, kenapa anda menampar Kyungsoo?! Apa salahnya?!" Jongin geram.

Ayah Kyungsoo tidak membalas sepatah katapun pada Jongin. Ia membuang amplop berisi uang tadi ke lantai tepat di depan kaki Kyungsoo. Sebelum dia berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, ayahnya bertanya, "Kau kekasih Kyungsoo?"

Jongin dengan mantap menjawab, "Iya, dan saya tidak akan segan melawan siapapun yang menyakiti pacar saya walaupun itu artinya saya juga harus melawan anda."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tercekat. Namun, tanpa ambil pusing, ayah Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih ketakutan meremas lengan Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kita masuk saja. Kau sudah tidak papa sekarang," ucap Jongin cemas.

Di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo, yang tadinya dia ingin membuatkan minuman untuk Jongin, malah sebaliknya. Jongin membuatkan kopi untuk Kyungsoo agar anak itu merasa rileks. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sekali, tetapi setelah kejadian tadi, Jongin bisa mengetahui bahwa anak itu sangat ketakutan.

"Minum, aku ini barista di kafeku sendiri. Jadi, rasanya pasti tidak akan seburuk itu." Jongin menyerahkan kopinya pada Kyungsoo yang langsung diminum cepat olehnya.

"Maaf kau harus melihat tadi." Kyungsoo menunduk bersalah.

"Tidak papa." Jongin memaklumi. "Kalau dia datang lagi, aku siap melindungimu."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdesir. Hari ini Jongin tanpa henti membuatnya gugup dan tersipu sendiri. Setelah bercerita tentang keluarganya dan merasa terbuka, dia mengaku pada ayahnya kalau dia adalah kekasihnya. Dan sekarang dia bilang dia akan melindungi dirinya ketika ada ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menerima uang dari appa, karena dia minta imbalan. Setiap bulan dia memberiku uang dengan syarat aku mau menuruti permintaannya. Makanya aku cari uang sendiri agar aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri dan mengembalikan uang itu ke appa. Supaya appa tidak mengejarku lagi." Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil menggenggam cangkir kopinya kencang.

Jongin yang melihat itu merasa kesal. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Kyungsoo jika sudah menyangkut masalah keluarga. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Kalau boleh tau, dia minta apa?"

Kyungsoo diam, dia tidak mau menjawab.

Tersadar bahwa Kyungsoo tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Jongin pun mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Kau sudah tidak papa kan?" Ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tersenyum lalu menghadap ke Jongin. Ia bersyukur ada Jongin di sampingnya, jadi ia merasa bisa sedikit tegar. "Tidak papa."

Sunyi lagi-lagi menyelimuti, tak ada yang bicara diantara mereka berdua. Sampai Kyungsoo akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang dari tadi ada di pikirannya. Saat Jongin mengaku sebagai pacarnya, dan hal itu tak berhenti membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar.

"Jongin, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri.

"Apa?" Jongin menjawab cepat. Ia ingat dia ada jam kuliah, namun dia mengabaikannya dan memilih bersama Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo butuh teman mengobrol sekarang ini.

"Ke..kenapa tadi kau mengaku kalau kau adalah pacarku?" tanya Kyungsoo deg-degan.

Jongin tersenyum manis. Manis sekali sampai membuat jantung Kyungsoo hampir copot. "Aku tertarik padamu. Boleh kan?" ucapnya tulus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nah ini dia yang bikin Baekhyun jalan ngangkang akhirnya jemput juga. Lama Park!" Jongdae teriak suaranya memenuhi lorong kampus dimana dia dan Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol menjemput. Baekhyun langsung nabok muka Jongdae pelan nyuruh temannya berhenti teriak.

Chanyeol cuek. Masa bodo dengan Jongdae. Ia berjalan begitu saja mendekat tanpa peduli orang-orang sekarang terpesona memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia datang dengan dandanan rumahan karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Dengan sepatu vans oldskool dipadu celana warna hitam dan kaos gucci warna putih tak lupa kacamata minus untuk mengemudi bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah gagal membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Pusat perhatian semua orang. Apalagi ditambah suara Jongdae yang seperti toa, siapa yang takkan memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Udah lama sayang nunggunya?" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya cepat.

Jongdae yang jadi obat nyamuk pun langsung menyeletuk, "Bukan muhrim woy caplang." Dia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih ustad gadungan!" Chanyeol risih dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Anjir, ustad gadungan katanya." Jongdae protes. Baekhyun ngakak puas.

"Yuk, pulang," ajak Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Jongdae sendiri. "Bye, toa!" Chanyeol melambai tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia berjalan bersama Baekhyun yang juga melambai tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Bye! Kurang-kurangin tuh ena-ena! Awas kena HIV!" teriak Jongdae yang hanya dibalas dengan teriakan Baekhyun. "BACOT ANJENG!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Senja telah pergi bersama matahari. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sempat makan di luar, sekarang telah kembali ke studio untuk latihan seperti biasa. Belum ada sejam mereka disana, mobil Jongin terlihat mendekat. Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari jendela langsung membukakan pintu sembari menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi.

Saat dilihatnya Jongin datang bersama Kyungsoo, ia sedikit kesal tapi ia pendam dan tahan amarahnya agar tidak tersirat di wajahnya. "Cie, kok kalian datang berdua?" tanyanya.

"Aku berada di apartemen Kyungsoo seharian ini." Jongin menjawab enteng. Ia masuk ke dalam studio diikuti dengan Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Belum sempat Kyungsoo masuk, Chanyeol sudah mengganggam lengannya kencang sampai membuat Kyungsoo merintih pelan.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Chanyeol tidak menyadari rintihan kesakitan Kyungsoo. Dari situ Kyungsoo bisa merasakan posesif Chanyeol yang selama ini dia lihat hanya untuk Baekhyun sekarang juga berlaku untuknya. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hanya marathon film dan makan. Tadi Jongin ketiduran di apartemenku saat marathon film," jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Ia teringat bagaimana posisi Jongin saat terlelap bersandar di bahunya hingga membuat ruang geraknya terbatas.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya masuk menyusul Jongin. Chanyeol pun ikut masuk sambil mengunci pintu.

"Bukanya kau ada kuliah Jong? Kok malah membolos di apartemen Kyungsoo?" semprot Chanyeol.

"Ada ke—"

"Uhuk!"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan omongannya, Kyungsoo berdeham keras. Ia lupa bilang bahwa Jongin harus merahasiakan apa yang tadi terjadi di apartemennya hingga membuat keduanya ketiduran saat marathon film bersama.

"Tadi dosennya tidak ada, ya ngapain berangkat?" jawab Jongin enteng.

Chanyeol tau kalau ada yang disembunyikan oleh kedua anggotanya ini. Apakah mereka mulai berpacaran? Atau paling parahnya, apakah mereka sudah melakukan hal itu? Batinnya bergejolak.

"Hm, ya sudah." Chanyeol mencoba cuek.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pamit dulu." Jongin berdiri lagi, padahal baru sampai.

"Mau kemana? Baru saja sampai sudah pergi lagi." Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mandi, keluar dari kamar sambil menghanduki rambut basahnya.

"Aku kesini hanya mengantar Kyungsoo dan memastikan dia aman. Aku mau latihan dance di kampus malam ini." Jongin merapihkan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Widih, mengantar Kyungsoo? Memangnya kalian darimana? Habis kencan?" goda Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Baek.." Kyungsoo malu.

"Iya dong, memangnya hanya kau dan Chanyeol saja yang bisa kencan? Aku juga bisa kali. Iya kan?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya sebelah ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan sukses membuat wajah si pria bermarga Do merah padam.

"Hm, songong banget si Jongin." Baekhyun tau kalau Jongin tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Bagaimanapun trio bangsadh semuanya memang usil dan sok ganteng, terutama Sehun.

"Ehem! Sana kalau pulang ya pulang aja Jong," usir Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang melihat kekasihnya memasang raut wajah tidak nyaman langsung berhenti tersenyum. Dia merasa semakin hari, Chanyeol semakin moody.

"Duluan ya! Baik-baik sama supreme leader." Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sebelum pergi menghilang dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sudah membawa dua bass guitar, satu untuknya, satu untuk Kyungsoo. "Kalian kok jadi sedekat ini? Jongin suka padamu? Atau sebaliknya?" kepo Baekhyun sambil lendotan ke Chanyeol.

"Kau salah paham, Baek. Jongin hanya mengantarku, karena tadi dia sudah aku masakan makanan di apartemenku." Kyungsoo mengambil bass guitar dari Chanyeol dan ambil posisi.

"Tapi dia kelihatan sumringah dan bersemangat begitu. Kau juga terlihat malu-malu tai ayam gitu sih aku perhatikan." Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Udah, udah, latihan, latihan." Chanyeol menggerutu, menyuruh keduanya berhenti bicara. Ia sudah tak ingin mendengar lagi apa yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin lakukan di apartemen Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran karena Chanyeol jika dilihat semakin kelihatan badmood. Dia ingin bertanya namun ia urungkan niatnya. "Kalau misalnya Chanyeol sedang tidak bisa mengajarimu, kau latihan bersama Sehun tidak papa kan Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun di tengah-tengah latihan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak papa kok Baek. Tidak masalah," jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

Latihan pun berjalan seperti biasa. Dengan Chanyeol yang serius dan Kyungsoo yang lebih serius dibanding Chanyeol malah kesannya jadi tegang. Selain raut serius dari keduanya, Baekhyun menyadari kalau Chanyeol sering mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo. Bukan pada permainan bassnya, namun pada wajah fokus Kyungoo dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

 **X**

 **O**

 **X**

 **O**

 **Happy Halloween**

 **Review????**


	7. 6

**The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story**

 **Bagian 6**

 *****

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, tidak terasa karena Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo fokus pada latihan bass harian Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dan membantu dengan menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang bernada mudah untuk Kyungsoo ikuti dengan permainan bass, sudah tertidur lelap bersandar di bahu Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo juga sudah mulai mengantuk. Beberapa kali matanya mengerjap mencoba menjernihkan pandangannya yang sudah sedikit kabur.

"Kurasa latihan kita hari ini cukup sampai disini." Chanyeol meletakkan bass guitarnya diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Kemudian pria yang lebih kecil dari Chanyeol itupun dengan telaten membersihkan beberapa bungkus snack dan makanan yang bercecer di meja dan lantai lalu kemudian mengembalikan dua bass guitar yang mereka pakai tadi ke dalam ruang rekaman.

Chanyeol yang melihat betapa rajinnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Melihat Kyungsoo mondar mandir dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain beberapa kali membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya karena takut membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Chanyeol." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang leader EXOTIC tersebut. Chanyeol yang menerima perlakuan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo orang yang sopan, dia sendiri merasa tidak enak diperlakukan seformal itu oleh anggota baru bandnya sendiri, namun apa boleh buat, dia terima saja.

Chanyeol ingin membangunkan Baekhyun karena latihan sudah selesai. Ia usap pipi kekasihnya pelan dan lembut. "Sayang, kau mau tidur disini atau di apartemen kita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat sangat lembut agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu kaget dengan suaranya.

"Ngggh.." Baekhyun menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sampai akhirnya melihat ke arah jam dinding dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah berganti.

Ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memandanginya dan dua-duanya tersenyum karena melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya dan Kyungsoo dengan senyum tidak enaknya karena harus membuat Baekhyun menunggui dirinya dan kekasihnya latihan.

"Sayang, mau pulang ke apartemen atau tidur disini saja?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi. "Kyungsoo mau aku antar pulang," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyela perkataan Chanyeol. "Ti..tidak usah Chan, aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolaknya.

Baekhyun yang masih mengantuk langsung menjawab, "Kau bercanda? Ini sudah jam segini. Kau mau pulang naik apa Kyung?" cemasnya. Diikuti dengan anggukan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab, tidak mungkin ia tidur di studio setiap hari, selain ia tidak mau mengganggu chanbaek, dia juga merasa agak tidak nyaman jika harus mendengar suara keduanya sedang melakukan hal-hal 18 tahun ke atas.

"Kita antar dia saja, aku ingin tidur di apartemen mewah kita." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih hangat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menyambar jaket yang ia gantungkan di tempat gantungan mantel di depan pintu masuk.

Baekhyun pun keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat. "Maaf merepotkan, Chan, Baek." Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak papa, kita kan teman satu band, satu kampus, satu fakultas." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Ketiganya pun pergi menaiki mobil range rover 3.0 autobiography milik Chanyeol. Di dalam mobil Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yakin bisa tidur di dalam dengan nyaman karena tempat duduknya sangat empuk dan bau interior mobilnya harum. Ia duduk di seat tengah sedangkan Baekhyun berada di seat kemudi dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tadi Kyungsoo sempat mendengar keduanya beradu mulut tentang siapa yang menyetir. Baekhyun bersikeras ingin di kursi kemudi karena dia sudah tidur, sedangkan Chanyeol belum tidur. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak setuju jika kekasihnya menggantikannya menyetir.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun marah karena tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol terlalu lelah. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah daripada masalah semakin besar.

Setelah mengemudi selama kurang lebih 20 menit, sampailah ketiganya di apartemen Kyungsoo. Benar dugaan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sudah terlelap di sampingnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah sangat mengantuk tapi ia menahan kantuknya agar tidak tertidur dan bisa memberikan arahan untuk Baekhyun.

"Apartemenmu lumayan juga Kyung," komentar Baekhyun yang melihat apartemen yang ditinggali Kyungsoo termasuk apartemen untuk kalangan menengah ke atas walau tidak semewah miliknya dan Chanyeol.

"I, iya baek. Walau begitu, harga sewanya tidak terlalu mahal kok. Dan aku menyukai lingkungannya," bohong Kyungsoo. Padahal dia tinggal disitu karena ingin menghindari appanya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenal tetangga samping kanan kirinya.

"Mau ku antar sampai ke dalam?" Baekhyun menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Kyungsoo menolak halus dan segere membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar.

"Yakin?" Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobil agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo untuk berpamitan.

"Yakin. Terima kasih Baek." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan.

"Kau ini, tak usah sopan-sopan begitu. Aku pulang ya! Sampai ketemu besok!" Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun menutup kembali kaca mobilnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih melambai mengiringi kepergian mereka. Ia melajukan mobil Chanyeol menuju ke apartemen mewah mereka di distrik Gangnam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari dance competition yang diselenggarakan di Universitas Nasional Seoul, kampus Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun telah tiba. Peserta-peserta mulai berdatangan sejak sore untuk persiapan. Salah satunya Jongin yang mewakili kampusnya, Universitas Kyunghee. Sedangkan dari universitas Nasional Seoul sendiri, ada Luhan, teman satu jurusan dan satu kelas Kyungsoo.

Karena ada dance competition, latihan bass harian Kyungsoo diliburkan satu hari untuk melihat penampilan Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang bersantai di taman, menghindari kebisingan dan kesesakan euforia acara dance competition. Karena acaranya dilaksanakan secara outdoor agar media mudah meliput.

"Hmm, kalau lawannya Kai, sudah dipastikan aku akan kalah," keluh Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan ini adalah mahasiswa dua tingkat lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun dirinya mengambil cuti dua tahun untuk mengembangkan karir sebagai model dan dancer bolak balik China-Korea.

Luhan sendiri ditunjuk untuk mewakili kampus mereka karena karirnya yang sudah cemerlang di dunia entertainment. Semester ini pun, Luhan jarang pergi ke kampus kalau bukan acara penting dan sering bolos kuliah.

Tentang kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan Kyungsoo adalah karena Luhan belum bisa lancar bahasa Korea pada saat itu, dan kebetulan Kyungsoo fasih dalam berbahasa China karena ibunya berasal dari Beijing.

Dari situlah, Kyungsoo dan Luhan bisa menjadi akrab. Luhan sendiri termasuk orang yang pemilih dalam berteman, ia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman akrab di kampus dan Kyungsoo berada di peringkat pertama.

"Kai siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kim Jongin dari Universitas Kyunghee. Kau tidak tau dia? Bukannya kalian satu band? Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Luhan heran dan bingung karena yang dimaksudnya dengan Kai adalah Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Jongin? Kai?" Seketika Kyungsoo melamun. Ia tidak tahu kalau nama panggung Jongin adalah Kai. Ia malu sendiri karena tidak mengetahui informasi umum seperti itu.

Ia membayangkan Jongin menari sebagai Kai dan malah jadi melamun jauh. Bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin akan tetap menjadi Jongin yang sama dengan Jongin yang bermain drum? Jongin yang kekanakan dan sedikit menyebalkan ataukah akan menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Saking sibuknya melamunkan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Luhan daritadi memanggilnya. Alhasil, pria yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun itu, menggeplak kepala Kyungsoo agar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau ini! Kau melamunkan Kai ya? Atau jangan-jangan kalian pacaran?" pekik Luhan curiga.

Kyungsoo mendorong Luhan yang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya, hingga pria cantik asal Beijing itu terjatuh dari kursi taman. "Iya, aku mengenal Jongin atau Kai. Dan kami tidak berpacaran," kesal Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan geram karena dengan sekali dorong dari Kyungsoo, ia terjatuh.

"Luhan hyung!" Seseorang mengagetkan mereka dari belakang. "Kau siap kan?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun. "Eh Kyungsoo, hai!" Baekhyun melambai ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baek? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dance competition tahun ini.

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja menjemput Luhan hyung. Sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Kita berdua harus bersiap-siap," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Dia menemaniku, dia kan sahabatku di Korea Baek." Luhan menjawab. Ia dan Baekhyun memang tidak akrab, namun paling tidak, mereka sering bertemu di berbagai kesempatan dan acara seperti fashion show.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun girang. "Aku tidak menyangka," lanjutnya. Karena selama ini, ia sulit mendekati Luhan agar mau diajak kerja sama bersama EXOTIC namun Kyungsoo yang polos dan pendiam malah berhasil menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kau peserta Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih bingung.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Dance competition kan kompetisi dance dan lagu. Tentu saja ada penyanyi yang mengiringi dance peserta. Jadi pesertanya ada dua. Yang satu dancer dan yang satunya penyanyi. Disini, Baekhyun dan aku akan bekerja sama." Luhan menerangkan panjang lebar.

"Dasar kau ini Kyung, tidak pernah memperhatikan. Kemarin salah nama antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sekarang ini," goda Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Kyungsoo merasa malu.

Luhan tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik Baekhyun akhirnya keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke arena dan bersiap sebagai peserta pertama.

Kyungsoo ingin melihat dance competitionnya terutama penampilan Jongin, tetapi harus ada co-card untuk masuk. Karena untuk memasuki venue walaupun menjadi penonton harus mempunyai tiket.

Kyungsoo tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli tiket. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk, dan Luhan lupa memberikan co-card untuknya. "Luhan hyung, sampai kapan kau akan lupa padaku," keluhnya yang kemudian mengalah pergi ke toilet daripada masuk ke arena penonton.

"AAARRGGHH! BRENGSEK!!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang ada di dalam kloset mendengar suara orang marah-marah di luar. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia keluar untuk menengok siapa orang yang berteriak tadi. Ia merasa kenal dengan suara tersebut namun tidak yakin.

"Jongin?" panggilnya ketika keluar dari kloset dan mendapati Jongin sedang menendang-nendang tempat sampah di dekat wastafel. Jongin yang kelihatan sangat kesal dengan muka merah dan soft lens warna abu-abu yang dipakainya, langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo namun kedua kakinya masih berlari di tempat karena gugup.

"KYUNGSOO!" Jongin melampiaskan kekesalan dan kekhawatirannya.

"Temanku Taemin tidak bisa datang untuk mengiringiku di dance competition. Aku kesini bersama orang-orang idiot yang tidak bisa bernyanyi! Walaupun ada Chanyeol dan Sehun juga tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa menggantikan temanku!" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo makin erat dan gemas. Hal itu ia lakukan begitu saja tanpa berpikir, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sudah hampir pingsan karena kaget Jongin memeluknya.

"A—aku bisa membantumu Jongin." Kyungsoo mencoba membalas pelukan Jongin padanya, dengan gugup dan tentu saja berkeringat. Namun belum sampai kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuh indah Jongin, pria yang lebih besar darinya itu, sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin senang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

"Terima kasih! Untung ada kau. Karena EXOTIC belum mendebutkanmu, jadi orang-orang tidak akan mengenalimu. Walaupun kau mahasiswa kampus ini, orang-orang tidak akan ada yang tahu. Mereka akan mengira kau ini Taemin." Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo sekilas menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

Dengan itu, keduanya menuju ke area dance competition. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya. "Lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan untukmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil berlari karena diseret Jongin.

"Terserah, apa saja boleh. Kalau juri bilang genre rock, nyanyikan saja rock. Aku tidak masalah. Aku bisa menari pada apapun yang kau nyanyikan." Dan ucapan Jongin sukses menghentak jantung Kyungsoo. Yang tadinya berdebar-debar, ia jadi merasa semakin sesak dan malu.

"Maaf, yang tidak memakai gelang atau co-card tidak boleh masuk." Saat sampai di area, satpam sudah menghadang Jongin karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa masuk.

"Dia ini peserta juga. Kenapa tidak bisa masuk?" Jongin protes.

"Mohon tunjukkan co-card anda."

Jongin menunjukkan co-cardnya dengan bodohnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa yang disuruh adalah Kyungsoo. "Bukan anda, tapi anda." Satpam menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ketinggalan di dalam sana. Kita baru saja akan mengambilnya." Jongin tidak menyerah.

"Maaf, dia tidak bisa masuk." Satpam tetap bersikeras menegakkan ketertiban.

Jongin mendecak kesal. Ia bingung karena acara hampir dimulai. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, sama saja bunuh diri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Ah, aku hubungi Chanyeol saja." Jongin dengan cepat mengambil hapenya untuk menelfon Chanyeol.

"Halo, Chan? Gawat. Gawat."

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa masuk. Bisa kau mintakan co-card untuknya?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar bahwa Jongin sedang bersama Kyungsoo langsung merasa kesal. Bagaimana bisa Jongin datang bersama Kyungsoo. Padahal Jongin dan Kyungsoo berasal dari universitas yang berbeda.

"Apa? Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa—"

"Sudah, ambilkan saja, tolong."

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Chanyeol segera memintakan co-card pada panitia. Walaupun dia bukan penyelenggara ataupun panitia, tapi marga Park yang melekat di dirinya membuatnya bebas mendapatkan apapun yang ia minta.

Hanya dengan meminta ke salah satu panitia, Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan satu co-card untuk Kyungsoo. Ia dan Sehun pun segera menuju ke tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ini, co-cardnya." Chanyeol keluar dan satpam langsung memberikan jalan untuknya. Bahkan kenyataannya, Chanyeol sendiri saja kehilangan co-cardnya di tengah kerumunan.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada—"

Chanyeol belum selesai bicara pada Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin yang dari tadi menggandengnya, langsung mengajaknya masuk tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita harus segera masuk."

"Wow, makin dekat aja mereka," komentar Sehun santai. Ia tahu Chanyeol badmood tapi ia memang sengaja membuatnya tambah badmood.

"Diam." Chanyeol berbalik dan akan masuk lagi ke area.

"Maaf, co-cardnya." Satpam lagi-lagi menghalangi. Chanyeol meraba dadanya mencari co-cardnya sendiri namun ia baru sadar bahwa co-cardnya hilang.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Putra tunggal dari Park Sung-jin, CEO Park Cooperation. Biarkan aku masuk," desis Chanyeol kesal. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi, satpam tadi langsung memberikan akses untuk Chanyeol. Ia bahkan mendapatkan co-card lagi dari sang satpam.

"Sadis.." Sehun terkekeh dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan co-cardnya pada satpam.

Pembukaan dance competition sudah selesai ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Ia mencari Kyungsoo dan Jongin namun akses masuk ke tenda para peserta sudah ditutup rapat. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menemui Baekhyun dan menyemangatinya.

"Peserta pertama adalah Lu Han dan Byun Baekhyun dari kampus tuan rumah!" terdengar MC berteriak.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang imut dengan rambut pirangnya memakai sweater berwarna biru dengan kerah putih dan celana ketat hitam diikuti sepatu Adidas Pure Boostnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Sedangkan Luhan dengan rambut brunettenya memakai celana warna krem dan jaket hitam putih Supreme limited edition berukuran XL yang kelihatan longgar di badannya, tak lupa sepatu Nike Air Jordan warna hitam putih yang dipakainya.

Keduanya kini berada di tengah area dan siap membawakan penampilan mereka. Riuh penonton bergemuruh, diantaranya ada teriakan Chanyeol. "I LOVE YOU BAEKHYUN!!!"

"SEMANGAT CINTAKU! LU HAN HYUNG!!"

Chanyeol kaget dan heran karena teriakan Sehun barusan. "Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Luhan hyung?" Ia mendorong Sehun ke samping.

"Suka suka dong!" Sehun cuek karena kenyataannya Luhan tidak memiliki ketertarikan padanya sedikitpun.

"Dasar anak ayam. Mana mau Luhan hyung pacaran denganmu!" ejek Chanyeol.

"Brisik ah." Sehun masa bodoh.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mendapatkan undian lagu yang bergenre Synth-Pop, dan Baekhyun pun akan menyanyikan lagu EXOTIC – Lotto. Beberapa orang berteriak mengagumi Baekhyun, memuji suara dan kecantikannya saat bernyanyi, kebanyakan seme-seme yang naksir padanya.

Luhan dengan luwes bisa menari mengiringi lagu Lotto. Bagian interlude berhasil membuat orang-orang berteriak karena Luhan membawakannya dengan sangat sexy. Beberapa kali ia menebar kiss dan wink ke penonton yang terus-menerus berteriak karena dance nya.

"Aaaaa, Luhanku! I love you!" Termasuk Sehun yang memang fanboy berat Luhan sejak dulu.

Chanyeol yang melihat dance dari Luhan mengakui bahwa pria kecil itu bertalenta dan punya aura cantik yang menguar membuat orang-orang cepat menyukainya. Dipadu dengan suara indah Baekhyun, kolaborasi yang sempurnya yang bisa membuatnya memberikan standing applause.

Setelah selesai membawakan penampilan mereka, peserta-peserta lain pun mendapatkan giliran satu-persatu. Bangku penonton tetap penuh karena menunggu penampilan dari Kai. Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih untuk beristirahat di tenda peserta dan mengobrol, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun lagi-lagi tidak bisa menemui mereka.

Sudah dari dulu Sehun ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luhan secara langsung dan mengobrol. Namun kesempatannya selalu hilang entah karena Luhan yang selalu menolak atau dewi fortuna yang tak memihak padanya.

Dan tibalah pada peserta terakhir, Baekhyun dan Luhan mencari tempat nyaman untuk menonton, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun tetap berada di tempat duduk mereka dari awal sampai akhir.

"Peserta terakhir adalah Kai dan Taemin dari Universitas Kyunghee!" Terdengar MC membacakan penampilan selanjutnya. Tepuk tangan penonton termasuk Chanyeol dan Sehun serta Luhan dan Baekhyun pun semakin keras. Beberapa siulan dan teriakan sukacita terdengar antusias menyambut penampilan terakhir.

Kai dan Taemin (Kyungsoo) berjalan masuk ke dalam arena. Kai dengan setelan kemeja warna hitam, dan celana panjang ketat warna hitam memakai sepatu New Balance Men 574 Classic warna abu-abu. Rambut brunette acak-acakannya, menambah image sexy dan hot yang sejak dulu melekat padanya.

Sedangkan Taemin (Kyungsoo) karena dia tidak tau jika ia harus mendadak menjadi peserta, Kyungsoo tampil apa adanya. Ia memakai jaket kulit warna hitam yang tadinya dipakai oleh Jongin, dengan kaos berwarna putih sebagai innernya. Tak lupa celana jeans kusam berwarna biru muda yang ketat dan sobek di bagian kedua lutut serta sepatu converse hitam putih yang biasa ia pakai untuk kuliah.

Namun yang terpenting, Kyungsoo memakai topeng untuk menutupi mata dan hidungnya, agar semua orang tetap berfikir bahwa dia adalah Taemin.

Sebelum masuk ke arena, kedua peserta sudah diberi tahu bahwa lagu yang harus dibawakan adalah ballad, sengaja dipilihkan yang paling sulit karena pesertanya adalah Kai. Musik pun mulai mengalun. Nada minor piano yang mulai terdengar langsung membuat Chanyeol tercekat kaget.

"Ini.." Chanyeol seketika berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Sehun di sampingnya kaget karena Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Hyung? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Chanyeol tetap diam, matanya memicing memperhatikan sosok yang bernyanyi di dalam area.

Sosok Taemin palsu yang sangat sangat dikenalinya adalah Kyungsoo. Memakai topeng mata, memainkan keyboard sendiri dan bernyanyi mengiringi dance Kai.

"Kyungsoo.." lirih Chanyeol namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar itupun langsung berdiri, mencoba memastikan apa yang dilihat Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo hyung?" ucapnya kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Jongin untuk memastikan. "Iya, benar, itu Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo ambil suara, menyanyikan bait pertama. Kai mulai menari mengiringi lagu yang dibawakan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?!" Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berada lebih jauh dari Kyungsoo daripada Chanyeol dan Sehun pun sama terkejutnya. Setelah suara Kyungsoo mengalun, barulah mereka berdua menyadari bahwa Taemin adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyanyi dengan sangat menghayati. Para penonton terlarut dalam alunan lagu. Banyak yang bertanya dan penasaran dengan lagu yang sedang dibawakan. Apalagi Kai menari dengan penuh perasaan. Tarian balet yang dipadu dengan contemporary dance.

Saat bagian verse 1 dan 2 lalu chorus 1 dan 2, banyak penonton yang sudah terlarut dan menahan rasa ingin menangis. Dan akhirnya saat lagu memasuki bridge, banyak penonton meledakkan tangis mereka.

Baekhyun yang baru mendengarkan lagu ini untuk pertama kalinya pun tak bisa membendung air matanya. Luhan yang air matanya hampir keluar, ia usap agar tidak sampai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol, walaupun mendengar lagu ini untuk kedua kalinya, ia masih bisa merasakan emosi Kyungsoo, sama seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

Sehun yang baru pertama kali mendengarnya langsung menghapus air matanya yang sudah menetes sealiran.

Sedangkan Kai, ia menari bebas dengan air mata yang pelan-pelan turun dari pelupuk matanya. Saat bagian interlude menuju ending, ia mempercepat gerakannya, berputar selama 30 detik tanpa berhenti.

Hingga saat lagu benar-benar selesai. Kai memamungkasi tariannya dengan berlutut menengadah ke atas dengan tangan terlentang dan air mata bercucuran yang membasahi pipinya.

Kyungsoo merasa lega, ia bisa berbagi pada orang lain, bahkan banyak orang, cerita tentang hidupnya. Ia bersyukur, Kai membuatnya menyanyikan lagunya untuk pertama kali di kampusnya. Dirinya yang sedari tadi sudah menangis, meledakkan air mata bahagia.

Tepuk tangan riuh dan tangisan para penonton terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Semuanya memberikan standing applause bahkan Baekhyun tak berhenti bertepuk tangan bersama Luhan sambil terus menghapus air matanya.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Kai tersenyum dan membungkuk 90 derajat mengucapkan terima kasih pada juri, panitia dan penonton. Saat ia berbalik, Kyungsoo baru saja berdiri tegak dari posisi membungkuk untuk berterima kasih, ia masih menangis bahagia sambil tersenyum berdiri di samping keyboard. Melihat hal itu, Kai pun langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat.

Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo lengkaplah sudah. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Kai. Melihat Kai menari, melihat seorang Kai yang benar-benar berbeda dari Jongin pada kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia membalas pelukan Kai, menangis bahagia di dadanya. Kyungsoo bahagia, dia sangat bahagia dan pelukan Kai menyempurnakan kebahagiaannya.

'Aku rasa, aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu," batin Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya pada Kai.

X

O

X

O


	8. 7

The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story

Bagian 7

X

Melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpelukan seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, membuat amarah Chanyeol tersulut. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya pergi dari kerumunan penonton. Sehun yang melihat ekspresi marah dan kesal dari Chanyeol segera mengikutinya.

Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya mencoba keluar dari area penonton. Segera, setelah pamit pada Luhan, ia berlari terburu-buru mengejar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Sehun mencoba memanggil namun Chanyeol tetap berjalan cepat menuju parkiran mobil. Ia datang bersama Sehun, namun ingin segera pulang dan tak peduli pada nasib Sehun. Ia berfikir disini masih ada Jongin dan Baekhyun yang bisa mengantar anak itu kembali ke rumah.

Chanyeol berjalan semakin cepat sambil mengumpat, "Brengsek! Sialan!"

"CHANYEOL!" Suara lembut Baekhyun yang memekik terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Segera, pria tertinggi di EXOTIC menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya, namun belum sampai Baekhyun di depannya, Chanyeol kembali melangkah cepat hingga Baekhyun harus mengejarnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti menjauhinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggamnya begitu saja, membuat si pria kecil tercekat dan hampir meledakkan air matanya.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun ataupun Sehun, Chanyeol segera masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi melaju cepat keluar dari kampusnya.

"Dia kenapa Hun?" tanya Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadinya dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan masih bisa tertawa saat melihatmu dan Luhan. Dia sempat berteriak berkali-kali menyerukan namamu, tapi.."

"Tapi apa Sehunaa?"

"Tapi setelah Kyungsoo hyung dan Jongin tampil, Chanyeol hyung berubah cemas, dan setelah melihat mereka berpelukan, Chanyeol hyung pergi dari sana."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kyungsoo! Kau gila?!" Lu Han tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam tenda peserta yang berisikan peserta dari Universitas Kyunghee. Benar saja ketika dia datang kesitu, hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka sambil menunggu MC mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Lu Han hyung?" Kyungsoo kaget karena teman sekelasnya itu masuk secara tiba-tiba dan terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kalau para juri tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Kai bisa didiskualifikasi." Lu Han menoleh sebentar ke arah Jongin yang sedang meminum air mineralnya.

"Jika aku yang menang pun, aku takkan menerima penghargaannya," jawab Jongin enteng tanpa beban, membuat Kyungsoo dan Lu Han menoleh cepat ke arahnya karena jawaban Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini bukan orang seperti itu kan kalau sudah berurusan dengan masalah dance?" Lu Han mengernyit heran.

Selama ia berkecimpung di dunia entertainment, dan sering beberapa kali bertemu dan bersaing dengan Kai, ia tahu bahwa Kai adalah orang yang ambisius dan selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi nomer satu.

Jongin tersenyum remeh lalu menghela nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya ia menjelaskan. "Setelah ini, aku akan mengatakan pada juri bahwa aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi. Aku akan jujur bahwa aku melakukan kecurangan untuk mempromosikan Kyungsoo sebagai anggota baru EXOTIC dan terutama lagunya tadi." Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada pria kecil yang ternganga tak percaya pada ucapan rekan satu bandnya itu.

"Tunggu, maksudmu? Kau menganggap dance competition ini adalah sebuah candaan atau bagaimana? Dan yang kau fikirkan hanya tentang popularitas bandmu saja? Ha?!" Lu Han terlihat mulai kesal.

Jongin yang menangkap ekspresi Lu Han yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahaya langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya mencoba menenangkan pria rusa asal Beijing tersebut.

"Begini, Luhan hyung, aku tau tindakanku ini ceroboh. Aku tau jika Kyungsoo ketahuan maka aku akan membunuh nama baikku sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Taemin tidak mau datang dan aku sangat membutuhkan penyanyi untuk mengiringiku. Ketika aku sudah putus asa dan kebingungan, Kyungsoo muncul begitu saja di depanku. Lalu.." Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah si pria kecil yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Lalu apa?" Luhan masih mengejar penjelasan Jongin.

"Lalu, aku punya ide untuk sekalian memperkenalkan pada dunia bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai lagu yang bagus karena dari awal aku sudah diberi tahu bahwa aku harus menarikan lagu ballad. Sama seperti kau kan? Kau sudah diberitahu oleh panitia untuk menarikan lagu synth-pop." Jongin menantang Luhan kali ini. Membuat lawan bicaranya mendehem.

"Hm, lanjutkan."

"Para peserta sama-sama diberi tahu di awal acara, sebelum pembukaan dimulai, harus menarikan lagu apa dan apa. Saat aku memberi tahu Taemin tentang lagu ballad, itu kelemahannya dan dia langsung mundur karena malas. Kalau aku harus berdansa dengan penyanyi bersuara buruk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah satu dari teman-temanku di Kyunghee, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

"Dan malaikat penyelamatku muncul. Kyungsoo. Aku tahu dia punya lagu sendiri dan aku ingin semua orang mendengarkannya, karena aku tau Chanyeol tidak akan pernah setuju jika lagu Kyungsoo didebutkan." Jongin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan perkataan terakhirnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut kali ini.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya penasaran kini berubah sedih. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut Jongin sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mendebutkan lagu yang sudah berusaha keras ia nyanyikan di depannya dan Jongin.

Jongin yang menangkap ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo, berubah bingung, wajahnya memucat seolah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bukannya menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo tentang apa yang dikatakannya, ia malah mendecak dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat karena keceplosan.

Luhan pun langsung mengetahui hal itu dari raut muka Jongin. Ia pun menginjak kaki Jongin keras menyuruhnya bicara. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu?"

"Aduh," ringis Jongin kesakitan. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menjelaskan. "Sejak tadi pagi aku sudah ada disini dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol yang membolos kelasnya sebelum dance competition dimulai. Kami membahas tentang lagu Kyungsoo, atau lebih tepatnya, aku yang memintanya." Jongin menarik nafas lagi. Ia terlihat tidak yakin akan bercerita kepada Luhan.

"Lanjutkan, kau belum selesai." Kyungsoo kini ambil bicara. Ia ingin mendengar semuanya sampai selesai.

"Tapi.." Jongin melirik Luhan.

"Tidak papa, Luhan hyung tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, dia sahabatku, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan, tahu apa maksud Jongin.

Luhan hanya tersenyum remeh ketika Jongin kembali menatap wajah lawan bicaranya ini.

"Ya, aku meminta Chanyeol mempertimbangkan lagu Kyungsoo untuk menjadi lagu EXOTIC. Aku ingin dia didebutkan dengan menyanyikan lagunya sendiri dan anggota lainnya akan mengiringi atau paling tidak dengan hanya Chanyeol sebagai keyboardistnya dengan nama EXOTIC. Karena lagu Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat menyentuh hatiku." Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman Kyungsoo yang tak kalah manis dengan gula.

"Tapi Chanyeol menolak dengan alasan, lagu Kyungsoo tidak cocok dengan suara Baekhyun dan dia langsung menolak untuk mendebutkan lagu itu. Chanyeol bilang, jika harus mendebutkan lagu Kyungsoo, maka Kyungsoo sendiri yang harus menyanyikannya. Tapi, jika Kyungsoo muncul dan debut dengan lagu ini di EXOTIC, resikonya adalah, image EXOTIC yang kemudian akan dipandang orang dengan dua vokalis. Dan kemungkinan yang terburuk adalah, EXOTIC akan punya dua kubu fans dimana satu sisi adalah fans yang membenci suara Baekhyun karena mereka menyukai suara Kyungsoo, dan di sisi lain adalah sebaliknya. Ia ingin menghindari konflik internal dan eksternal band kami, namun aku benar-benar ingin lagu Kyungsoo didengarkan oleh orang banyak dan ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo kini terlihat semakin sedih, namun ia sedikit memaklumi tindakan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak membenci lagunya ataupun dirinya. Chanyeol hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kelangsungan EXOTIC dan juga kebahagiaan Baekhyun sebagai vokalis sekaligus kekasihnya.

Ia juga semakin merasa berterima kasih kepada Jongin atas semua tindakan tak diduganya hanya untuk memperkenalkan lagunya kepada orang banyak.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mulai menangis karena ia semakin bersyukur dan bahagia bisa mengenal Jongin. Ia bersyukur bahwa Jongin bukan orang yang egois dan mau menang sendiri, ia bersyukur bisa melihat Jongin yang berhati lembut dan Jongin sebagai Kai yang ambisius. Ia menyukai segala bentuk sifat Jongin.

"Sudah kuduga, si Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar bukan tipe musisi favoritku. Dia terlalu perhitungan. Makanya, sejak dulu, Baekhyun selalu berusaha membujukku untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian, aku akan menolak. Kau tau sendiri kan teknik vokal dan warna suaraku sama dengan Kyungsoo." Luhan menanggapi, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Jongin.

"Terima kasih Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha keras mengucapkan terima kasih karena menahan tangisnya.

Luhan yang melihat sahabatnya menangis langsung memeluk Kyungsoo begitu saja. "Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah terus menangis, bukan menangis sedih, tapi menangis senang dan lega. Lega karena dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik seperti Luhan, Chanyeol dan terutama Jongin, yang rela mengorbankan penghargaan dance nya hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo bisa menyanyikan lagunya di depan khalayak orang banyak untuk pertama kali.

Jongin yang melihat hal itupun hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang Kyungsoo dari tempatnya duduk sampai anak itu berhenti menangis di pelukan Luhan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah dance competition selesai, dan Luhan serta Baekhyun dinyatakan sebagai pemenang karena Kai mengundurkan diri, Luhan menerima penghargaannya sendirian.

Baekhyun sudah pulang duluan bersama Sehun menuju ke apartemen mewahnya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri pulang ke studio dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa kekasihnya sedang tidak bisa diganggu jadi ia memilih untuk menghindar lebih dulu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun pulang setelah tidak menerima apa-apa. Banyak orang yang menanyakan lagu yang ditarikan oleh Jongin tapi Jongin meminta kepada panitia bahwa lagu tersebut adalah lagu indie dan dinyanyikan oleh anonymous.

Kyungsoo memaklumi hal tersebut karena ia merasa bahwa lewat lagunya itu, perasaannya tersampaikan. Ia bisa berbagi dengan orang banyak tentang sebagian dari hidupnya. Dan semua berkat Jongin.

Entah harus berapa kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang saat ini duduk di kursi kemudi dan menyetir menuju studio EXOTIC. Di sisi lain, dia juga cemas dengan reaksi Chanyeol karena ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol juga menonton penampilan Jongin tadi di dance competition. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki studio, tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya suara batuk Chanyeol yang sepertinya tersedak karena minum, berasal dari arah dapur. Jongin mencoba memanggil-manggil leader band nya tersebut dan tak butuh waktu lama, ia keluar dari dapur dengan hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan, celana jeans hitam yang tadi dipakainya di kampus, dengan tangannya menggenggam botol beer berukuran sedang.

"Huh, sudah kuduga kalian datang berduaan." Chanyeol mendecih lalu menghempaskan dirinya duduk di sofa.

"Kau marah pada kami?" Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan pada kalian. Tapi padamu." Chanyeol mendorong dada Jongin menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Sadarkah kau? Orang-orang akan bertanya itu lagu siapa? Kalau kau menjawab bahwa itu lagu Kyungsoo sebagai member terbaru band kita, semuanya bisa kacau!" Chanyeol membanting botol beernya hingga pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

Hal tersebut membuat Jongin otomatis menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan duduk bersila menghindari pecahan botol. Setelah itu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal karena saking bingungnya.

Chanyeol sendiri memang tipe orang yang suka berfikir berlebihan, kadang hal kecil seperti telat bayar listrik saja dia akan kepikiran dan bisa membuatnya kewalahan sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol seolah seperti orang frustasi, merasa kaget, ia baru melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. Sosok Chanyeol yang biasanya bijak dan mengayomi anggotanya kini berubah jadi seorang Park Chanyeol yang hanya seperti orang biasa, mudah merasa marah dan putus asa.

Dengan sigap, ia mengambil alat bersih-bersih untuk membereskan pecahan kaca yang berserakan, dan kain pel untuk mengepel lantai yang basah karena beer.

"Kau diam disini saja Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak, membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Jangan berkeliaran, kakimu bisa terluka jika menginjak beling-beling ini," lanjut Chanyeol masih dengan nada marah.

"Maka dari itu aku akan membersihkannya Chan—"

"Sudah biarkan saja, aku akan memanggil ART untuk membersihkan tempat ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Dengarkan aku dulu.." Jongin masih berusaha menjelaskan. Chanyeol yang tadinya enggan dan menolak untuk mendengarkan perkataan Jongin, akhirnya luluh. Ia diam tanpa perlawanan mendengarkan pernyataan Jongin. Jongin sendiri bercerita sama persis dengan apa yang dia katakan pada Luhan tadi di kampus.

Setelah mendengar cerita Jongin, Chanyeol sedikit lega. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menyambar hoodienya yang ia sampirkan di sofa. "Kita ke apartemenku sekarang." Chanyeol berdiri, menghindari pecahan-pecahan beling dan kemudian memakai sepatunya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun hanya menurut. Pria yang berkulit lebih gelap dari Kyungsoo itupun mengganggam tangan Kyungsoo, menuntun agar anak itu melangkah berhati-hati.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang saat melihat dua orang itu terlihat mesra. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, pria tertinggi diantara ketiganya itupun berbalik badan dan menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya. "Chan!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama berteriak karena kaget.

"Kalian terlalu lama." Dengan itupun, Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu dengan menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya yang tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali.

Jongin yang mengikuti keduanya hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Ia cemburu.

X

O

X

O


	9. 8

**The Reason: A Chanbaek x Chansoo Story**

 **Bagian 8**

 **X**

"Mau apa kesini?" Kedatangan ketiga member EXOTIC dicegat oleh Sehun dengan wajah super datarnya di ambang pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ini kan apartemenku? Kau yang sedang apa disini?!" Chanyeol setengah membentak.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis sampai aku harus ada disini?" Sehun bertanya datar, membuat Chanyeol mendecak bersalah. Ia kemudian meminta maaf pada Sehun dan memohon agar diizinkan masuk, tapi Sehun terus mengusir leader bandnya itu dengan alasan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa diganggu.

"Aku mohon Sehunaa!" Chanyeol merengek putus asa.

"Tidak bisa." Sehun bersikeras.

"Aku tau aku salah, aku minta maaf." Chanyeol masih terus merajuk.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Dasar bodoh." Sehun memasang tampang seperti ini -_-

"Biarkan dia masuk, Sehunaa."

Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin melihat siapa yang bicara, di balik punggung lebar Sehun, Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah, hidungnya merah, matanya sembab, masih memakai pakaian yang tadi dipakainya saat tampil di dance competition.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menerobos masuk mendorong Sehun sampai membuat pria termuda di band itu terpental. "Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat merasa menyesal karena telah berbuat kasar pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Baekhyun pelan-pelan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "Tidak papa, aku memaafkanmu," ucapnya lembut sambil menahan tangis sekuat tenaga. Sebenarnya ia masih cemburu pada Kyungsoo.

Ia cemburu karena Chanyeol marah saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpelukan. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol berlaku kasar padanya hanya karena Kyungsoo, namun ia menyimpan sendiri perasaannya itu tanpa dia katakan pada Sehun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak bercerita pun, pria bermarga Oh itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, para anggota bandnya tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Kelima anggota lengkap EXOTIC pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang super mewah. Chanyeol dan Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kejadian di dance competition dan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menggantikan Taemin. Chanyeol sendiri mengaku jujur bahwa ia kepikiran dengan tindakan Jongin namun jauh di luar itu, Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol bohong.

Chanyeol semarah itu bukan hanya tindakan nekat Jongin yang melibatkan Kyungsoo harus tampil menggantikan Taemin. Jika hanya hal itu, Chanyeol tidak akan semarah itu pada semua orang.

Hatinya sakit jika mengingat, apalagi melihat Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa membenci anggota barunya itu karena Kyungsoo tidak bersalah. Namun ia sedikit merasa khawatir dan cemas. Baekhyun cemas pada sesuatu yang bahkan belum pasti terjadi.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tidak papa Chan, aku mengerti, maafkan aku juga karena terlalu mudah menangis." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya berpelukan sambil tersenyum lega disusul dengan Chanyeol yang mengecup bibir kekasihnya agak lama. Ketiga anggota lain yang melihat hal itu pun ikut merasa lega.

Dengan selesainya masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ketiganya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Kyungsoo dan Sehun diantar pulang oleh Jongin. Setelah ketiganya pamit pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Sehun duduk di seat tengah, sedangkan Kyungsoo di depan, samping kemudi.

"Kalian berduaan terus, apa kalian pacaran?" Sehun bertanya di tengah kesunyian.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan ngawur Sehun langsung menoleh satu sama lain dan menjawab cepat.

"Iya." Jongin.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Yang mana yang benar? Kau jangan ngaku-ngaku kalau memang kau bukan pacar Kyungsoo hyung." Sehun menoyor kepala Jongin yang sedang menyetir.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan berucap, "Aku dan Jongin tidak pacaran Sehun."

Jongin terkikik di seat kemudi, "Walaupun tidak pacaran, aku berencana untuk memacari Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum menggoda ke arah rear view mirror hingga Sehun bisa melihat senyum menyebalkan sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo yang ada di samping Jongin hanya bisa diam walau sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin. Seolah pria bermarga Kim itu memberinya harapan yang benar-benar sangat ia hindari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Baek, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Keduanya sudah berganti dengan piyama masing-masing sekarang, saling memeluk di atas kasur king size di dalam apartemen mewah keduanya.

"Apa?" sahut Baekhyun lemah. Ia masih terlalu memikirkan kejadian malam ini, walaupun Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan kepadanya alasan kenapa ia sampai marah dan menghiraukan kekasihnya sendiri hanya karena emosi menguasainya.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini setelah diantara kita ada pertengkaran." Chanyeol gelisah, ia yang tadinya memeluk Baekhyun dengan posisi tertidur kini mendudukkan tubuh tingginya dan bersandar pada headboard kasur.

"Tidak Chan, aku lelah," ucap Baekhyun seperlunya, matanya memejam erat menahan perasaan tidak enak di dalam dadanya. Sejujurnya ia memang lelah fisik sehabis tampil tadi, namun kelelahannya diperparah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak biasa setelah melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampil.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu dan Luhan hyung sayang, aku bangga padamu." Chanyeol mengecup kening kekasihnya lembut lalu kemudian ia pergi keluar dari kamar menuju balkon untuk menghirup udara segar sambil membawa segelas wine di tangan kanannya, sedangkan yang kiri ia gunakan untuk menelfon Kyungsoo.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, Chan, ada apa?"_

"Kau belum tidur? Sudah sampai apartemen kan?"

" _Sudah, Chanyeol. Jongin dan Sehun mengantarku tadi."_

"Dia tidak ngebut kan?"

" _Tidak, Chanyeol. Bagaimana denganmu dan Baekhyun?"_

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tak usah mencemaskan aku dan Baek."

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu, karena tadi kulihat wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat. Aku sedih melihatnya."_

"Aku juga, Kyungsoo."

Hening, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, sedangkan Chanyeol masih berfikir mencari-cari topik agar bisa mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi.

"Kyungsoo, besok kau ada kuliah?"

" _Tentu saja ada. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Naik apa?"

" _Biasanya aku naik bus."_

"Mau aku jemput?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia mengernyit mendengar tawaran Chanyeol. Apakah dia sudah izin pada Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun marah padanya jika Chanyeol menjemputnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menolak tanpa memperdulikan apakah Chanyeol sudah izin pada Baekhyun atau belum.

" _Maaf, Chan, aku naik bus saja."_

"Ayolah, lagipula apartemenku dan apartemenmu satu arah menuju kampus. Sekalian ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Chanyeol memaksa.

" _Baek bagaimana? Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah."_

"Tidak papa, aku sudah bicara padanya. Dia mengizinkan, lagipula Baek tidak ada jadwal kuliah besok," cerocos Chanyeol setengah bohong setengah tidak. Ia bohong bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengizinkannya namun ia juga jujur karena besok Baekhyun tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Kyungsoo berfikir lagi, ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa ada hal yang harus mereka berdua bicarakan membuatnya enggan menolak Chanyeol, selain karena dia adalah bosnya, Kyungsoo merasa mereka masih harus berdiskusi lagi tentang kejadian malam ini.

" _Baiklah Chan, sampai jumpa besok."_

"Sampai jumpa, selamat istirahat Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyimpan HPnya ke dalam saku untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati segelas wine yang daritadi ia genggam. Tanpa ia sadari, Baekyun belum tidur, ia mengikuti Chanyeol ke balkon. Namun langkah pria kecil itu terhenti ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sedang menelfon Kyungsoo.

Walau ia tak tau sepenuhnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Baekhyun memilih diam mendengarkan di belakang Chanyeol tanpa kekasihnya tau bahwa ia berdiri dari awal sampai akhir disana. Alhasil, setelah Chanyeol selesai menelfon Kyungsoo, Baekhyun buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya, ia tidur menahan tangisnya. Bahkan saat Chanyeol kembali dan menyusulnya tidur, Baekhyun masih terjaga dengan mata terpejam.

X

O

X

O


End file.
